Abierto las 24 horas
by Ghostring
Summary: Algunos templos están en reparaciones, y Aioros pide hospedaje a Aioria para Shura y para él. Aioros n Aioria x Shura
1. Léeme o—o

**Copyright:** ¿Qué copyright? Si Shura es mío o-o... bueno, a los demás (menos Shaka y Dohko, que también son míos, y Mü que se lo regalé a mi cookie :3) los tiene Masami Kurumada guardados en su closet para cuando le den ganas.

**Advertencias:** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOI ¬¬! Si eres tan ignorante como para no saber qué es eso o tan estúpido como para no haberte leído las ADVERTENCIAS (que para eso se ponen, no se hagan mensos) antes de empezar, luego no me vengas con flames porque eso es de gente naca o.o y lo único que ganarás es que me ría de ti y te exponga ante los demás para que también te tomen de blanco de chistes malos. Aparte, hay un poco de OCC, porque la verdad, todos salen tan poquito que al final ni sabemos cómo eran en su vida privada u.úU... Línea temporal situada después de la Saga de Hades y pensando en que los dioses fueron grandes y nos los devolvieron a todos (lástima que Saori también sea una diosa y no me dejen matarla o.o pero igual aquí no la meto :3), aunque la verdad no recuerdo si tocaron Sagitario y Capricornio, pero eso es lo de menos... digamos que sí xPPP Por cierto queeeee... Shura es español, así que se supone que habla como ellos, pero dado que yo soy mexicana ¤-¤Uu... estoy segura de que tendré muchos errores a la hora de ponerle su acentito... así que si alguien desea ayudarme a traspasar los diálogos, estaría muy agradecida ;o;

**Pairings:** Aioria X Shura. Aioros X Shura. Shura X Ed :3... ok, no XD eso está por verse. Insinuaciones de Saga x Kanon, Mu x Shaka, Camus x Milo y Aphrodite x DeathMask... etc.

**Dedicatorias correspondientes:** Pues para todos aquellos con finos gustos que amen a Shura tanto como yo o.o, para la autora de _Una Noche y Dos de Locura_ (MIERDAAAAAA! ME OLVIDÉ DE SU NICK!) que consiguió lo que nadie: que me planteara a Aioria con una pareja, y para rematar, CON SHURA ¬¬, y para la niña del Santuario Yaoi (ya sé que es Saint Seiya Yaoi, pero Yaoi Sanctuary suena más bonito y así es como mi cookie y yo le llamamos ¬¬U) que tampoco me acuerdo de cómo se llamaba pero que me pidió este fanfic :P

**Notas:** Hola, hola, hola! ˆ-ˆ Antes que nada, si están pensando en tirarme una piedra y obligarme a actualizar mis otros fics en vez de estar empezando nuevos, pues les diré que están perdiendo el tiempo, porque mi reputación me la he labrado a base de fics inconclusos que siempre dejan a la gente picada o.o! Pero no se preocupen por eso XD para empezar, éste será un fanfic corto, escrito sólo porque me desespera ver que no hay gran cosa dedicada a mi amado Shurita o.o y para dar gusto a la persona que no me acuerdo cómo se llama pero que me pidió un fic de Aioros x Shura (xD no, en serio que juro fijarme en su nick cuando pueda) porque a final de cuentas esa pareja es una de mis favoritas u.u (ash, si todas las parejas en las que metan a Shura me gustan, de todos modos ¬¬ siempre y cuando no sean viejas inventadas, porque eso sí me da asco...), pero igual escribiré los siguientes capítulos de _Odoroki no Ending_ y _Chocolate Christmas_ cuando me llegue la inspiración (_Watermelon_ es asunto aparte, porque está prácticamente terminado en mi PC y es sólo cosa de updatear de vez en cuando) Además de que todavía me quedan casi un mes y medio de vacaciones y sin nada más que hacer salvo vaguear, ver la tele y usar la PC, pues no creo que nos vayamos a ver muy afectados XDD y well. Ya dejando todo esto aclarado, vamos con el fic porque si no, nunca empezamos o.o!

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××


	2. Sólo por un par de días

**_24hours OPEN_**

(será un table famacéutico o qué?)

**Capítulo 1- Sólo por un par de días.**

—¿Reparaciones en los últimos templos?

Aioros sonrió, nervioso, mientras asentía a la mirada inquisitiva de Aioria, de pie frente a la entrada a la casa de Leo. Llevaba consigo una valija grande con algunas piezas primordiales de su ropa y demás artículos básicos, un arco y un carcaj lleno de flechas pendiendo de uno de sus hombros y, cómo no, la caja con la armadura dorada de Sagitario a la espalda.

—No quisiera molestarte, pero de verdad no sabía adónde más ir... tú sabes... además de ti sólo me llevo con Saga, pero dudo mucho que le quede algún espacio en su templo con Kanon pululando por ahí.

El león cabeceó, ligeramente indeciso, aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa irónica se dibujara en sus labios: el día en que Kanon había llegado al Santuario para ocupar oficialmente su papel como Santo Dorado de Géminis (nota: partieron la armadura o algo así ¬¬), Aioros y él habían presenciado por accidente la calurosa bienvenida que Saga le había ofrecido... y vaya que cuando se dice calurosa, es porque fue _calurosa_.

Pero de todos modos, aquello no acababa de convencerle del todo. Es decir, los derrumbamientos tras las últimas batallas habían sido monumentales en algunas de las Casas (la de Virgo era un ejemplo tremendo, aunque claro está que Shaka no había puesto ninguna clase de objeción cuando Mü, con una sonrisa, le ofreció hospedaje en el primer templo) y dudaba estuviesen listas al menos dentro de un par de semanas, considerando que Athena aplicara a varios de sus sirvientes más competentes... Y bueno, realmente no es que le incomodase mucho abrir la puerta para su hermano mayor, pero sin embargo...

—Te prometo que no serán más de un par de días.- aseguró Sagitario, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Aioria, alegremente, mientras éste dedicaba una mirada insegura hacia un costado. –Shura y yo no te daremos problemas.

...y es que él no había venido solo.

De pie a un costado suyo, sin ningún equipaje consigo, estaba el guardián de la décima casa, con la cabeza inclinada y las mejillas ruborizadas en un gesto que Aioria identificó correctamente como azoramiento: seguramente Aioros le había insistido hasta que aceptó ir con él.

Aún así, luego de un par de segundos, y tras ver la mirada de cachorrito extraviado que acababa de lanzarle su hermano, no pudo hacer nada salvo sonreír, encogerse de hombros y entrar al templo con un suspiro de resignación, indicando a los otros dos que le siguieran y sabiendo de antemano que los dos días durarían por lo menos dos semanas.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Por su parte, Shura no se sentía muy cómodo que digamos, conforme los tres entraban en la casa del león, en completo silencio y no escuchando nada más que los pasos suaves de sus pies sobre el concreto y la lluvia allá afuera, que se había soltado a medio recorrido escaleras abajo y era la razón por la que tanto Aioros como él estuviesen completamente empapados en aquél momento.

Y hablando de Aioros, él le había insistido muchas veces en que a Aioria no iba a molestarle si le pedían pasar algunos días ahí. Después de todo, además de Aioros, los únicos amigos cercanos a Shura solían ser Aphrodite y Camus, que en todo caso venían a ser algo así como sus vecinos, pero dado que dichas casas también se encontraban en reparaciones, pues dudaba mucho poder quedarse ahí mientras los encargados de mantenimiento que había conseguido Saori terminasen sus labores. Además de que lo más probable era que Milo tuviese lugar en el templo del escorpión para Camus del mismo modo que Aphrodite encontraría lugar en la casa de Cáncer.

Suspiró ligeramente. A veces solía ser un problema eso de ser medio antisocial...

—Verán...- habló entonces el león, rompiendo abruptamente el silencio que reinaba en el viejo templo y consiguiendo la atención de ambos. –Normalmente, los templos se edifican para sostener a un solo guardián... y está bien, incluso se puede hacer espacio para uno más, pero cuando se trata de tres...- arqueó sus cejas. No quería sonar grosero con Shura, pero es que viendo bien la única habitación que había en toda la casa, cuya puerta acababa de abrir Aioria para ellos, pues sinceramente no era muy factible que los tres cupieran en la única cama que había por ahí.

—Ya veo...- murmuró Aioros, llevándose una mano al mentón en actitud pensativa, pero fue interrumpido por Shura, que tiró de su manga repentinamente, atrayendo su mirada.

—Te dije que sería un inconveniente si yo...

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez pueda preguntar a Aldebarán... quiero decir, no somos muy buenos amigos, pero sé que no le molestaría mucho si...

—¿De qué estás hablando? Aquí hay espacio suficiente.- sonrió Sagitario, depositando en el suelo la caja de Pandora e ignorando las miradas confundidas que los dos más jóvenes le dedicaron. –A mi hermano no le molestaría compartir su cama contigo¿verdad, Lia?

Las mejillas de Leo y Capricornio se ruborizaron de golpe, como prueba de su sorpresa, y Aioria se apresuró a negar con su cabeza de forma mecánica.

—Bien, y ya arreglado eso, yo duermo en el piso y taa-dáa n.n!

—¿E-en el piso?

Aioros ya estaba colocando su equipaje en una esquina de la habitación, cuando Shura, aún ruborizado, volvió a hablar.

—¡N-no! En todo caso yo puedo dormir en el piso, pero tú...

—Olvídate de eso.- rió Sagitario. –Aioria y yo somos hermanos, por lo que no puede considerárseme como un invitado, y por eso debemos demostrar nuestra educación dejándote dormir en la cama.- lanzó una mirada al león, que estaba sonriendo disimuladamente. –Y como de todos modos no pretendo quitarle la cama a él, lo mejor será que duerman juntos.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Shura había inclinado la cabeza, sabiendo que una discusión contra Aioros jamás iba a ganarla, y Aioria había levantado la suya, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de ser esa su casa, sus decisiones habían quedado obsoletas.

—¿Y tus cosas?- preguntó finalmente al español, de pie a un costado suyo.

—E-en mi templo...

—¿Puedes creer que no quiso traer nada porque pensó que no le querrías dar hospedaje?- inquirió Aioros, levantando su voz y mezclándola con una risita.

Aioria giró sus ojos.

_'Bueno, pudo haber sido...'_

—Vamos, te acompañaré por ellas.- dijo, girándose ligeramente para verlo.

Shura lo miró, extrañado.

—N-no te molestes... yo puedo...

Sonriendo, el león le empujó fuera de la habitación.

—Vamos, o Aioros se pondrá como loco (más).- luego volvió el rostro para ver a su hermano, que estaba entretenido revisando que las cosas de Aioria estuviesen debidamente ordenadas. –Iremos a buscar lo que necesitará. Ahora regresamos.

—¡Sí, sí!- respondió el otro, sin darle mucha importancia.

Y Aioria y Shura se fueron, dejándole ahí adentro y cerrando la puerta al salir.

Una vez más el silencio que se formaba en torno a ambos cuando estaban solos se cernió entre ellos, acompañado de sus respiraciones, sus pasos y las gotas de lluvia que les abrazaron apenas pusieron un pie fuera de Leo.

—Creo que lloverá toda la noche.- comentó Aioria, casualmente, y Shura asintió con su cabeza. –Debieron haber bajado más temprano para evitar estarnos mojando.

Esta vez la cabra no respondió, dedicándose a mirar sus pies subiendo las escaleras entre el agua que escurría hacia abajo formando pequeñas cascadas de fango y lluvia revuelta.

—No quiero molestarte...- dijo por fin, apenas pasado el deteriorado templo de Virgo al que no pudo ver sin sentirse culpable: habían sido él y sus compañeros quienes habían medio destrozado la casa y dado muerte a Shaka en aquella ocasión. –Es sólo que Aioros...

—Mi hermano Aioros te tiene mucha estima.- interrumpió Aioria, suspirando. –Si te hubiese dejado solo no se hubiera sentido tranquilo nunca.

—Pero... tu casa...

—No te preocupes, está bien. Sabremos acomodarnos.

Shura volvió a guardar silencio.

Sabía bien que aunque Aioria pretendiese estar siendo amable con él, la idea de tenerle en casa no le agradaba mucho que digamos. Y él lo entendía bien. Es decir, nunca habían sido grandes amigos, sobre todo porque cuando eran pequeños éste le había dejado bien claro que no iba a permitir que le arrebatase el amor de su hermano (y eso no lo había comprendido hasta varios años después), ni siquiera ahora, tiempo después, su relación era una de las más bonitas del Santuario. E incluso llegó a pensar que si estaba accediendo a tenerlo consigo, era porque a) Era Aioros quien le estaba pidiendo ese favor, y b) Luego de lo sucedido con el asunto de Hades, lo más probable era que Aioria se sintiese culpable de algún modo por no haber creído en él (Milo había demostrado su arrepentimiento abrazando a Camus delante de todos cuando pudo volver a verlo, Dohko yendo detrás del Patriarca a todos lados, y Kanon y Saga se habían perdonado mutuamente de un modo que hubiese asustado a cualquiera) y los demás en su momento...

Y comprendía. Él se había sentido del mismo modo tras enterarse de que Aioros no había sido nunca el traidor que Ares había tratado de pintar ante los demás y que precisamente fue él quien le había arrebatado la vida con sus propias manos... Incluso ahora no podía dejar de pagar su culpa, aunque Aioros, con una sonrisa, le había dicho que le había perdonado incluso antes de que lo hiciera, y era por esto que cualquier cosa que él le pidiera iba a ser siempre acatada al pie de la letra.

Ir con él hasta la casa de Leo era una de estas pequeñas órdenes que había recibido.

—De todos modos...- continuó, en voz baja. –Si te molesto, no dudes en decírmelo... Sé que vosotros sois hermanos, así que siempre os ayudáis... pero no quiero incomodaros de algún modo...

Los ojos verdes de Aioria le miraron.

Shura era un par de años mayor, aunque apenas si lo aparentaba. Y aún así, siempre se había comportado montones de veces más maduro que él, incluso desde que eran pequeños e iba a buscarle para armar pelea (no le gustaba que Aioros pasara más tiempo con él), él solamente le miraba, tranquilo, argumentando que él no le pedía a Sagitario nada y que su última intención era la de separarles... además de que estaba casi siempre acompañado por Aphrodite y DeathMask, que si bien no se veían muy imponentes, hubiesen sido perfectamente capaces de asustar a cualquiera en su sano juicio.

Y ahora, diciéndole todo eso¿era sólo para demostrarle que Aioros seguía prefiriéndole por encima de él, o porque realmente no deseaba molestarle?

Sonrió, inquieto.

¿Qué diablos era lo que atraía tanto a su hermano de esa cabra?

¿Esa supuesta madurez¿Su extraño acento peninsular¿¿Algo en su complexión física?

No. Era algo más. Algo que seguramente tendría tiempo de averiguar en aquellos días, si es que soportaba tenerle cerca sin verle siendo aplastado por las atenciones de Aioros...

Aunque eso era probablemente lo más seguro.

—No te preocupes.- repuso, sonriendo. –Yo te lo diré.

Eso ni dudarlo.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××


	3. Juego de Manos

**_24hours OPEN_**

**Capítulo 2- Juego de manos.**

No fue gran cosa lo que Shura llevó consigo, salvo su armadura, un par de cambios de ropa (había alegado que su casa estaría en reconstrucción, no que iban a echarla abajo, así que podía volver por más si es que la necesitaba) y dinero suficiente para lo que pudiera ofrecerse... y de todos modos fue él mismo quien cargó con todo, así que Aioria se sintió un poco estúpido al ir caminando con él bajo la lluvia (con toda la ropa limpia de Shura mojándose, dicho sea de paso) sin decirse nada.

—Ya volvimos.- dijo, en voz alta, una vez entraron ambos en la casa de Leo, sacudiéndose y exprimiendo su ropa todo lo posible para no hacer un desastre allá adentro.

—¡Bien!- respondió a su vez Aioros, saliendo de la habitación con una pila de ropa entre las manos a la que Aioria reconoció de inmediato como suya.

—¿Qué estás haciendo con...?

—Toda esta ropa está sucia ¬¬- interrumpió el arquero, frunciendo el cejo. –Voy a dejarla en donde no se vea tan mal al menos hasta que pueda lavarla...

Ruborizándose, el león miró disimuladamente a Shura, quien sonreía débilmente.

Era común que Aioros hiciera eso cada vez que iba a visitarle, pero una cosa era tener una pequeña disputa por la ropa y los trastes sucios entre hermanos, y otra ser reprimido delante de un invitado: el mejor amigo de Aioros, para rematar.

—P-pero...

Aioros sonrió ligeramente a su hermano menor, suavizando sus gestos.

—No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo después.

—Pero...- también era común que terminase haciendo él mismo los deberes que daban pereza a Aioria, pero... otra vez, Shura estaba ahí.

—Cállate y mejor ve a la cocina, que ya hace hambre ¬¬

—Eh... s-sí...

Y apenas estaba girándose para ir a la cocina, todavía con la ropa mojada, cuando Aioros volvió a llamarle.

—Pero primero cámbiate de ropa, y lleva a Shura contigo, para que vea donde están las cosas, no ¬0¬?

Tal vez resultaría un poco más irritante tener a su hermano mayor viviendo ahí, que al mismo santo de Capricornio.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

—Discúlpame...- soltó, en voz baja, mientras se cambiaba la camiseta de espaldas a un silencioso Shura, que supuso estaría haciendo lo suyo.

—¿Eh¿Por qué?

—Lo de hace rato...- aclaró, sintiendo que se ruborizaba. –No recordaba haber dejado la ropa sucia por aquí...

Sonriendo, el español terminó de desabotonar su camisa y la dejó caer con un suave _flop _sobre el piso.

—Está bien... es tu casa, y puedes dejar las cosas donde gustes...

No era esa la respuesta que Aioria se esperaba, así que se volvió para poder verle.

—Sí, pero no resulta igual cuando tu hermano mayor te pone en vergüenza delante de...- las palabras se ahogaron repentinamente dentro de la boca de Aioria, cuando tras girarse se encontró a Shura metiendo la cabeza dentro de una camiseta negra de manga larga.

_Ay por todos los dioses..._

¿Se había ruborizado¡¡¡NO, todo menos eso!

Pero la vista del agua resbalando por el torso semidesnudo y remojando el borde de los jeans secos que la cabra se acababa de vestir tomó repentinamente su aire, haciendo que comenzara a preguntarse si era realmente el físico de Shura lo que robaba tanto la atención de su hermano mayor.

—Da igual,- murmuró éste, tras haber conseguido ponerse correctamente la camisa y sacudiendo con sus dedos su cabello mojado y aplastado por la lluvia. Los mechones remojados le caían hasta un poco más abajo la nuca, dándole a simple vista una apariencia completamente diferente. _Un poco más formal... más... sensual..._

Aioria giró el rostro y cerró su boca, al percatarse de que hacía un par de minutos que la tenía abierta.

—A mí siempre me regaña por dejar mi colección de espadas regada por toda la casa.- declaró, sonriendo y volviéndose para ver a su interlocutor. –Supongo que ser ordenado forma parte de su propia naturaleza...

No hubo respuesta, y Shura arqueó una ceja al verle ahí de pie frente a él, observando el techo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Aioria?

—¿Qué?

Suspirando, el décimo custodio se inclinó para tomar su ropa mojada entre sus manos.

—Nada... ¿En dónde puedo dejar esto para que se seque?

—Dámelas.- extendiendo su mano, Aioria se giró levemente para verle. Shura ya se había vestido, pero su cabello y su cuerpo aún goteaban ligeramente. –L-las llevaré al baño.

—Ah... pero...

—No te preocupes por eso, mi hermano debe estar ordenando mis jabones por gama de colores en estos momentos, así que se molestaría si te ve haciendo algo que puedo hacer yo.

No lo había dicho con mala intención, pero notó que Shura inclinó el rostro cuando le quitó la ropa de las manos.

—Es decir...

—No, está bien... ya te dije que si te incomodo de alguna forma, sólo me lo digas...

—Pues terminará incomodándome que te sientas incómodo tú.

—Eh...

El rostro de Capricornio enrojeció levemente, y Aioria pudo notar que por primera vez el gesto de indiferencia que le caracterizaba parecía desmoronarse.

Tal vez a Aioros le gustaba por eso...

_'Ah¿pero en qué estás pensando?'_ se preguntó, sonriendo y caminando fuera de la habitación seguido muy de cerca por el otro.

—Bueno, vamos los dos, para que veas de una vez en dónde está todo...

Y en silencio, Shura le siguió.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

—¿Aioros?

—¡No entren!

El grito de Sagitario los desconcertó a ambos, pero no más que la puerta del baño cerrándose de golpe frente a sus caras. Adentro podían escuchar el sonido de los pies del mayor yendo de un lado al otro, apresuradamente, entre murmullos malhumorados.

—_Mira que dejar la ropa interior regada por todo el piso..._

Aioria no recordaba haberse ruborizado tanto en toda su vida, ante la disimulada sonrisa que Shura había dibujado en sus labios.

_Estaba sonriendo mucho aquella noche..._

—Bien, al menos sé que sirvo para hacerte sonreír...- susurró, más para sí mismo y sin darse cuenta de que los sorprendidos ojos de Capricornio le miraban, de reojo. -¡Hermano, ya deja mis cosas¡Soy perfectamente capaz de...!

—¡Noooooo, pienso permitir que Shurita entre a un baño tan antihigiénico como éste!

Ahora fue el español quien se sonrojó, ante la mirada incrédula de Aioria.

—¿_'Shurita'_?

—A-así me ha llamado desde que tenía 9 años...

—Ah, ya veo...

Claro, del mismo modo en que él había sido siempre _Lia_ para el arquero. Pero no pensó que Aioros se tomase la confianza suficiente como para poner un sobrenombre cariñoso para alguien que no fuese él...

_Celos_.

La puerta se abrió finalmente, y Aioros apareció por la puerta, apartándose un mechón de cabello húmedo del rostro con una mano y sonriendo a ambos jóvenes de pie frente a él.

—Yap. Al menos no hay papel higiénico tirado alrededor de..

—¡No tienes que contarle nada!- chilló Leo, sonrojándose todavía más.

—¿Qué? Ah, vamos, pero si Shura no se reirá de ti¿verdad?

El otro no respondió, limitándose a mirar el piso de forma abstraída.

—De todos modosss... mejor vamos a cenar, que seguramente ustedes también ya tienen hambre n.n

—Eh... sí, pero...

—¿Ropa mojada?

—Es la que trajo Shura de su casa.- aclaró Aioria, extendiendo hacia su hermano mayor el brazo en que cargaba las mudas de Capricornio. –Pretendía dejarla secar esta noche.

—Ah, entonces yo me encargo.- repuso Aioros, arrebatándole la ropa de entre las manos al felino y sin molestarse en disimular la mirada que había lanzado a su amigo.

_Estaba vistiendo ropa de Aioria._

—Creo que a ti se te ve mejor eso.- dijo, sonriendo con descaro ante el rostro ofendido que había adoptado el quinto custodio y el completo sonrojo de las mejillas de la cabra, quien giró el rostro hacia un costado, pretendiendo no haber escuchado el tono _meloso_ en la voz de su mejor amigo.

—¡Pues gracias por el halago!- tomando a Shura por una mano, Aioros se dio la media vuelta y se alejó del baño, arrastrando detrás de sí a un ahora aturdido invitado. –Y apúrate con eso, mientras yo preparo la cena.

Aioros le sonrió en respuesta.

Tal vez estaba un poco enfermo, pero de algún modo le gustaba verlos juntos...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Aioria bufó, fuertemente.

Acababa de entrar en la cocina, tropezando con todo y sin haberse acordado de encender las velas.

—¿Qué se cree?- gruñó, en voz alta. -¡Todavía de que lo estoy dejando quedarse a dormir aquí, tiene que avergonzarme delante de su _amiguito_!- al decir la última palabra, había puesto en su voz el mismo tono –meloso- que Aioros momentos antes, pero de un modo mucho más sarcástico que le incomodó incluso a él. –Pero si será...

—L-lo siento...

La voz de Shura, a su espalda, le sobresaltó, haciéndole voltear el rostro y recordar que aún llevaba empuñada entre los dedos de su mano derecha la muñeca del otro.

_Ay._

Se ruborizó una vez más, pensando irónicamente en que tal vez debería llevar la cuenta de las veces en que aquél maldito hispano le había hecho enrojecer en una sola noche.

—N-no... discúlpame tú a mí...- se apresuró a decir, con voz atropellada. –Es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a recibir visitas... salvo de Milo, ya sabes...- rió, entrecortadamente. –Pero él es igual de desordenado que yo, así que no me había preocupado mucho por tratar de mantener mi templo limpio... es decir... estoy seguro de que tú tendrás tu casa en mejores condiciones que la mía, pero de verdad, yo...

—Es sólo porque Aioros siempre está ahí.- interrumpió Shura, en voz baja y ligeramente fastidiado de la perorata del más joven. –Pero de todos modos... ésta es tu casa, y no necesitas pedirme disculpas por el modo en que quieras tener tus cosas en ella...

—¡Eso lo dices sólo para quedar bien!- exclamó el león, repentinamente enfadado ante la primera afirmación de la cabra: _Aioros siempre está con él_. -¡Pero estoy seguro de que si Aioros no estuviese inmiscuido, probablemente ni siquiera estarías aquí!

Shura se quedó callado, con sus ojos oscuros fijos en los de Aioria, quien de un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse cada vez más como un idiota.

Después de todo, él no había ido hasta Leo por pie propio, si cabía mencionarse.

—Probablemente...- fue todo lo que dijo el décimo custodio, apartando finalmente su mirada. –Sí, es lo más seguro.

Como un imbécil completo. Así se sentía Aioria.

¿Pero por qué? No le había dirigido nunca la palabra a Shura, salvo para asuntos relacionados con el Santuario o buscar pelea, y sin embargo ahora, en menos de una hora, estaba sintiéndose mal por haberle gritado.

¿Era porque tal vez Aioros se enfadaría con él si se enterase de lo mal que le había tratado? No... había algo más. Se reprendió mentalmente una vez más, haciendo nota de pensar más detalladamente en el asunto después.

—P..perdóname...- le había costado dejarlo salir. –No quería hablarte así... es sólo que de pronto sentí que... no sé...

—Ya te dije que no me pidas disculpas...

—Bien... sólo... sólo olvídate de que dije eso... y...

Los ojos verdes de Aioria se concentraron en un punto cualquiera del piso, por algunos minutos interminables. Rodeados ambos de la oscuridad de la noche, del silencio roto sólo por el sonido de la lluvia allá afuera y sus propias respiraciones, y la tensión que se había vuelto tan densa como para cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Aioria...

Leo no supo por qué se ruborizó al escuchar la calmada voz de Shura susurrando tan cerca de él.

—¿S-si?

Haciendo una pausa tan melodramática para el gusto del joven felino, Shura removió su muñeca dentro del agarre de los dedos del más pequeño.

—Mi mano...

La cara de Aioria, en el momento en que arrojó su mano de forma brusca y se apartó de él con un salto, hubiera bastado para iluminar toda la casa de Leo sin necesidad de ninguna vela.

Y por alguna extraña razón, sin importar la violenta forma en que sus manos se habían apartado, Shura no pudo evitar sentirse bien.

**Notas:** Está un poco corto, pero bueno -.-U en realidad el capítulo ni se iba a tratar de esto xPP... como sea... 9o9... se lo vuelvo a dedicar a Yagi, que me dijo que me daría un dibujo y lo sigo esperando ;O;! y bueno, yap o.Ou Ojalá les haya gustado n.n dejen reviews, que me alimento de ellos... y si no como, no me inspiro o.o y si no me inspiro, pues no hay fanfic n-n Así que ya saben. Nos vemos en el cap que viene.


	4. Cocina Asesina

**Aioria x Shura**

**_24hours OPEN_**

**Capítulo 3- De la cocina asesina y esa primera caricia.**

Aioros dejó finalmente el baño después de algunos minutos, habiendo limpiado la mayor parte de la ropa sucia de su hermano menor y colocado jabones y demás artículos de limpieza en el lugar correcto.

Formaba parte de su naturaleza, desde que ambos eran pequeños, el cuidar y encargarse de los desórdenes de Aioria, por lo que comenzar a apilar la poca ropa limpia en el armario había sido un impulso meramente natural.

Aunque estando Shura ahí, no podía negar que había tratado por todos los modos de quedar bien con él...

Sonrió ligeramente, conforme sus pies desnudos bajaban una serie de escaleras con dirección hacia la oscura cocina.

Seguramente en aquellos momentos Aioria estaría haciendo la rabieta de su vida, teniendo que soportarle ahí, y encima llevando consigo a la cabra, pero eso sinceramente era algo que al arquero no le importaba.

Porque amaba molestar a su hermano casi tanto como amaba la presencia de Shura, y si podía matar dos pájaros de un tiro, pues...

—¡AH!

—¡Aioria!

La sonrisa se ensanchó en sus labios.

Sip. Definitivamente aquellos días iba a divertirse mucho.

Si es que Aioria no se terminaba fastidiando de ellos antes y echándoles a la calle.

Aunque lo dudaba mucho...

×××××××××××××××

—¡No!

Apretando bruscamente la mano herida dentro del otro puño y el estómago ligeramente doblado por el dolor, Aioria se recargó en la pared, tras haberse librado de un ahora asustado Shura, quien le miraba desde el otro extremo de la cocina, preocupado.

—T-te dije que no tocaras la...

—¡Cállate ¬¬!

Bien, Aioria sabía bien cuando había metido la pata, o en aquél momento, la mano, mucho más después de haber sido advertido ("No toques la sartén porque está caliente"), pero siendo tan orgulloso como lo era (ah, el bendito, bendito orgullo) no estaba dispuesto a aceptar que se había equivocado, que lo había hecho a propósito, y mucho menos a mostrarse débil enfrente de Shura y su asquerosa mirada de "yo te dije".

Aunque sí le dolía mucho... y seguramente, si no se apresuraba, pronto tendría sobre la piel una enorme pústula llena de agua que le recordaría todavía más la torpeza que acababa de cometer.

—Aioria...

—¿Qué?- bufó, sintiéndose todavía más irritado. –Ya déjame en paz y apúrate con eso, o también se va a quemar.

—Pero...

—¿Qué tienes en la cabeza¡¡Déjame!

Frunciendo el cejo, Shura regresó su interés a la cocina.

Aioria estaba comenzando a incomodarle. Es decir, sabía bien que él era quien estaba de sobra, y dentro de lo que cabía, si por algo se había caracterizado Shura era por ser una persona tranquila, pero eso de ser pasivo incluso cuando estaba siendo agredido no era en absoluto lo suyo y no estaba dispuesto a permitirle al otro gritarle o tratarle como si fuese su culpa por todo lo malo que le sucediera.

Así que si él quería quedarse ahí con una quemadura que tenía la forma de toda América, pues entonces ese era _su_ problema y a él no le importaba.

—Mierda...

Arqueó sus cejas.

¿Algún día la tacaña de la diosa se dignaría a colocar instalaciones eléctricas en el Santuario? No podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, y tener a Aioria gruñendo y soltando tacos como histérico a pocos pasos de él tampoco estaba ayudándole mucho que digamos.

—Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil...

Apagando el fuego con un simple movimiento de su mano derecha y girándose sobre sus propios pies, aún estando casi cien por ciento seguro de que iba a ganarse un golpe en el rostro, caminó a pasos largos hacia el león, quien se había sentado ya en el piso, con la cabeza inclinada y balbuceando entre dientes.

—Dame tu mano.- dijo, en voz baja y tras haberse arrodillado frente a Aioria, quien levantó su cabeza bruscamente apenas le sintió llegar.

—Te dije que...

—Y yo te dije que me des tu mano.

Los ojos verdes de Leo se posaron en los de Capricornio, que ya de cerca resultaban no ser negros, sino de un profundo tono violeta que no se había detenido a observar antes...

Pero sinceramente¿Quién se tomaba el tiempo para ver a Shura?

Además de Aioros, claro, y en aquellos momentos de él mismo, encontrando con horror que se había ruborizado cuando la mano del español había tomado la suya al no obtener respuesta previa.

—¿Todavía duele mucho?

Cabeceó, en respuesta, con un movimiento ligeramente torpe.

—Bien. Vamos al baño.

—¿Qué?

—Tendrás anaquel de primeros auxilios, no?

—Eh... sí, pero... La cena...

—Olvídate de eso. No es importante.

Y tirando de la mano sana de Aioria, Shura salió de la cocina, regresando por encima de sus pasos y no pensando en nada más que en encontrar vendas.

Aioria, por su parte, no sabía ya con qué clase de ojos ver a la cabra, y en una esquina, dejándoles pasar sin decir nada, Aioros sonrió, ligeramente.

No era que le molestase que ambos estuvieran llevándose bien.

Es sólo que, tal vez, hubiera esperado encontrarse otra cosa diferente a su mejor amigo tomando a su hermano menor por una mano...

Pero celos no eran.

¿Verdad?

×××××××××××××××

El felino suspiró, ligeramente, cuando los dedos de Shura tocaron suavemente la superficie lastimada de su mano y una sensación fría y adormecedora se expandió por toda su piel.

—Aioros siempre me regañaba cuando era pequeño...- dijo, en voz baja y sin saber bien por qué. Pero Shura no levantó la mirada, y con cuidado enredó sus dedos entre los vendajes que desplegaba sobre la piel enrojecida. –Ha dicho todo el tiempo que soy un torpe, y creo que tiene razón.- sus cejas se arquearon y frunció el cejo de forma irritada, conforme se reacomodaba sobre el taburete que había en una esquina del baño, justo frente a Capricornio, que estaba arrodillado junto a él. –De todos modos, no es como si sólo a mí me sucedieran accidentes¿verdad? Estoy casi seguro de que se ha quemado o cortado mientras cocina más veces de las que puedo recordar haberlo hecho yo.

Luego se quedó callado, observando el oscuro techo en silencio y con la mirada perdida.

La tela elástica de las vendas se aferraba progresivamente a su mano lastimada, y sentía cómo poco a poco el tacto de los dedos del hispano desaparecía de su piel.

—Mi hermano pasa mucho tiempo contigo...- murmuró, consiguiendo finalmente que los ojos violetas de Shura se posaran de reojo en su rostro. –Ha sido así desde que éramos pequeños, y sinceramente ya no sé si lo conoces mejor tú o yo...

—Aioria...

—Es por eso que siempre te seguía, con la esperanza de poder tirarte un diente y que te quedase claro que él era _mi_ hermano y no tuyo...

El rostro del décimo custodio volvió a inclinarse y sus manos tomaron con más fuerza la muñeca del león, quien apenas si se dio cuenta.

—Pero...

_En realidad creo que te buscaba porque_...

—No entiendo qué es lo que pudo haber visto Aioros en ti.- exclamó, repentinamente, una vez que Shura se hubo incorporado dando por terminadas las curaciones. –Pero siempre has sido tú. "Shura dijo, Shura hizo...", y sí, realmente siempre te he tenido celos.- sus ojos verdes se enterraron en el rostro sorprendido del español. –Por eso trataba siempre de acercarme a ti. Por eso las constantes peleas, por eso las ocasiones en que me encontraste siguiéndote, por eso las bolas de puré en el desayuno. DeathMask y Aphrodite siempre te defendían, y Camus, aunque no era muy amigable en público, sé que te ha apreciado siempre y que era él el culpable de que yo encontrase mi comida fría cada vez que me sentaba a la mesa. Pero muy por encima de ellos, ha estado Aioros todo el tiempo, lanzándome miradas acusadoras y pidiéndome que deje de meterme contigo... porque él lo sabe, todos ellos. Han sabido desde siempre lo que yo siento por ti y no les ha importado.

_'Lo que siento por ti...'_

Shura no supo por qué, pero se ruborizó ligeramente cuando aquellas palabras abandonaron los labios de Aioria.

Su rostro se giró hacia un costado. Se había dado cuenta desde el principio de que Leo no le quería ahí, con ellos. Se había percatado del enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para soportarle cerca, y también sabía desde antes que aquella pequeña discusión iba a suceder entre ambos tarde o temprano. Pero por alguna razón, aquello le incomodaba ahora mucho más que cuando eran pequeños y se limitaba a ignorarle.

Aioros, DeathMask, Aphrodite y Camus no estaban ahí en esos momentos.

No que los necesitara, pero si ahora Aioria deseaba arreglar las cuentas pendientes, terminar las peleas iniciadas hacía muchos años, o simplemente romperle la cara, él no iba a poder defenderse.

No lo hubiera hecho de cualquier modo...

—¿Y sabes qué?- continuó la voz del félido, pareciendo acercarse a Capricornio, quien había chocado contra el lavamanos. –Ya me cansé. Estoy harto de todos los que te han tapado durante los últimos diez años. Estoy harto de no poder acercarme a ti lo suficiente para darte un golpe. Estoy cansado de escuchar a mi hermano hablando todo el tiempo de lo "maravilloso" que es Shura, y de no poder hacer nada al respecto por el simple hecho de que no comprendo, de que no sé nada de ti...- una de sus manos se estiró, y repentinamente sujetó el mentón del español entre sus dedos, tirando bruscamente de él.

Podían verse reflejados en los ojos del otro, con la tenue y dorada luz de la lámpara, pero lo que veían era muy diferente a lo que habían esperado poder ver.

El griego apretó aún más la presión de su agarre.

—_Cansado_ de no saber qué es lo que ve él en ti, lo que tienes tú que no tengo yo, aquello que atrajo a Aioros lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidarse de que tiene un hermano menor... la razón del _por qué le gustas._

_ gustarle _

¿Le gustaba él a Aioros de Sagitario?

¿Pero en qué sentido?

¿Y por qué no terminaba de desagradarle la mirada que Aioria tenía fija en él?

—Pero... ahora que finalmente no están ni Camus, ni Aphrodite, ni DeathMask de por medio, te tengo donde quería, y quiero que sepas que no voy a permitir que te apropies del cariño de Aioros así como así. Que no eres bienvenido. Que no te tolero. Pero que principalmente...- y la sonrisa que el león dibujó en sus labios en aquél momento asustó a Shura más que cualquier cosa que le hubiese dicho -...no voy a descansar hasta saber qué diablos es _eso_ que te hace tan especial...

—¿D-de qué estás...?

Aioria no le respondió. Había aflojado el agarre de su mano, y repentinamente a ambos asustó que ahora sus dedos estuvieran frotando suavemente la piel enrojecida por la presión antes ejercida.

—Aioros debe de estarnos buscando...- dijo de pronto el más joven, apartándose de golpe y dando la espalda a Shura. –Mejor nos aparecemos.

La puerta del baño se abrió por influencia de la mano de Aioria, y Shura, tocando inconscientemente el sitio donde los dedos de éste habían estado antes sobre su mentón, lo siguió a pasos cortos.

Sinceramente, un golpe en el vientre le hubiese atraído mucho más que la idea de lo que acababa de suceder. El extraño hormigueo a través de la piel irritada, el súbito vacío en su estómago, el recuerdo de la mirada de Aioria dentro de la suya...

Pero a todo esto, aún así, hubiese mentido de haber dicho que no le gustó.

×××××××××××××××

**Notas:** Le dedico éste capítulo a la hermana que me escribe mails pidiendo que lo continúe xP muchas gracias, se siente muy cool que alguien se interese en tu trabajo o.o y bueno, aunque de pronto me dio pereza continuar este fanfic, pues igual lo haré nada más para que no digan n-n y ya regresé a clases T.T pero bueno, como no hago nada, igual a ver si los puedo seguir cuando esté en clase de orientación vocacional o algo así XD ayox o.o!


	5. Quimera

**Aioria x Shura**

**_24hours OPEN_**

**Capítulo 4- Quimera.**

Sonriendo ligeramente, el guardián de la –en reparaciones- casa de Sagitario, vio a Aioria entrar en la cocina, seguido muy de cerca por un distraído Shura (claro que estaba distraído; Aioros era capaz de darse cuenta incluso de cuando uno sólo de sus cabellos estaba fuera de su lugar, y verle acercarse con la mirada más perdida que La Olla de Athena no era precisamente algo que pasara muy desapercibido).

Hacía algunos minutos que se habían desaparecido en uno de los corredores, pero al ver la mano vendada de su hermano menor, no necesitó pensar mucho para caer en cuenta de que el babosito se había quemado, cortado o arrancado la piel del brazo mientras intentaba cocinar y el pobre de Shura se lo había llevado todo.

Ah, Shurita siempre tan atento.

Sintió deseos, de un momento a otro, al verle dedicarle una mirada curiosa, de dejar sus asuntos, caminar hasta él y darle un abrazo. Pero claro que, con Aioria pululando por ahí, aquello no era la mejor de las brillantes ideas que había tenido en su joven vida.

—Aioros...- la voz de su querido Capricornio interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos que estaba colgando de su mente, y se volvió para verlo de frente, todavía sosteniendo en una mano la espátula con la que estaba volteando la cena. -, deja que yo...

—Ah, no, no.- el centauro sonrió cariñosamente, y pudo ver cómo Leo fruncía desagradablemente el ceño. –Aioria seguramente estará indispuesto para agarrar una sartén, y tú ya hiciste bastante encargándote de tratar su desastre. Mejor siéntense y esperen a que termine.

—P-pero...

Los ojos verdes de Aioria se posaron sobre sus propias manos. Se había sentado ya a la mesa, sabiendo que el terco de su hermano mayor no iba a dejarle hacer nada, y que Shura, de todos modos, era "el invitado" y era de mala educación ponerle a cocinar.

Segundos después, el susodicho se sentó cerca de él, con sus ojos violetas fijos en ningún lugar en especial y una mano cerrada en torno a su mejilla derecha. Y si aquello extrañó al felino, fue porque en el breve instante que se tomó para indignarse y mirar hacia otro lado, no vio el momento en que Aioros se había inclinado para besar a Shura en el rostro.

Pero eso ya había pasado, y ahora Aioria estaba muy ocupado viendo la forma en que el cabello negro del hispano se inclinaba hacia el frente, conforme él también ladeaba la cabeza en actitud resignada.

Apretó su mano en un puño sobre la piel lastimada, sintiendo cómo la tela flexible del vendaje se aferraba a ésta, y suprimió un gruñido apretado. Estaba pensando seriamente en lo que había sucedido en el baño, y la forma en que de pronto estaba reclamándole y diciendo todas esas cosas que no supo de donde habían venido.

Y no podía negar que no le había gustado ver la expresión en el rostro de la cabra cuando empezó a hablar. Los ligeros balbuceos, buscando cortar su monólogo, o la forma en la que su cuerpo se había tensado al sentirle llegar hasta él.

Pero entonces, todos aquellos asuntitos de las manos...

¿Qué le había pasado? Shura no había sido el único sorprendido cuando la presión había dado paso a una leve caricia. _¿Caricia había dicho?_ Y él desde cuándo andaba con homosexualidades como aquellas? Su mano apretó aún más, y compuso un gesto de dolor. Ya casi no molestaba la quemadura en su piel, pero aún así le había dolido.

Casi tanto, como el momento en que la mirada del mayor se levantó, e inexpresiva, se clavó firmemente en él.

Por algún motivo, parecía que Shura estaba enojado con él. Y por ese mismo motivo, seguramente, a él no le había gustado esa mirada.

×

Las mejillas de Aioria tomaron un interesante tono de carmín cuando, estando a solas con Shura en la habitación, cayó en la cuenta de que Aioros se había improvisado ya una cama en el sofá cercano a la ventana, y a cambio había preparado la principal para que los dos cupieran perfectamente sin incomodar al otro. Incluso había acomodado los doseles de modo que, sospechosamente, le permitían ver desde el otro extremo de la habitación cualquier cosa que pasara sobre ese punto en específico.

Pero de todos modos, cuando su hermano había dicho que iban a dormir juntos, por algún motivo la idea no había parecido iluminarse bajo la luz con la que brillaba ahora.

_¿Dormir con Shura? SOLOS?_

Se sorprendió tocando los vendajes sobre su mano de forma casi cariñosa con las yemas de los dedos de su extremidad buena.

—Aioria...

Le desagradaba la voz de Shura. Siempre le había desagradado. El tono rasposo en el fondo de su garganta que, ahora se daba cuenta, para su propio horror, sonaba bastante seductor. El ligero acento hispano mezclado con la influencia greca. El aire de seriedad que se preguntaba si sería capaz de irse algún día... Todo le irritaba, pero por alguna extraña y sobrenatural razón, en aquellos momentos deseaba que volviera a decir su nombre.

—Ya sé que Aioros fue quien lo dispuso, pero no es necesario que tú...

—Ajhn.- gruñó el felino, girando su rostro hacia un costado mientras se frotaba la nuca con una mano. Estaba consciente de que se había ruborizado, y más consciente de que repentinamente las palabras de Capricornio le habían sacudido de forma desagradable. Pero había logrado controlarse antes de decirle que no, y eso estaba bien.

Lo que no estaba bien era el hecho de haberse sentido decepcionado al saber que el otro no quería dormir con él...

—Aioros es muy terco.- dijo de pronto, viendo de reojo a un incómodo Shura de pie cerca de él. Sus mejillas todavía escocían desagradablemente, y sus cejas se habían torcido sobre sus ojos entrecerrados. –Si le dices que no deseas dormir conmigo, creerá que yo te lo he prohibido. Entonces se enojará conmigo y hará uno de sus berrinches. Deberías saberlo ya que lo conoces más que yo.

Shura no respondió.

Estaba viendo sus pies, que de repente parecían lo más interesante del mundo, y sin dar cuenta de que la mirada verde del griego estaba sobre él y la fascinante forma en que la luz de las velas se mezclaba sobre su cuerpo con las sombras de la habitación en un rústico y fascinante contraste.

_¿Fascinante?_

La mano derecha de Aioria se encontró con su mejilla de forma brusca.

_'No, Shura no tiene nada de _fascinante_.'_

—Si te incomodo...

—Ya te dije que no te preocupes por eso. Toma como pago por esto el tiempo que podré estar contigo sin moluscos o vasijas que te quieran defender.

Ah, que interesante.

Estaba loco, drogado o la cena le había hecho daño, pero podría haber jurado que, en el momento en que Capricornus giró el rostro hacia otro lado, tenía una especie de manchón rosado sobre los pómulos.

—Además...

Los ojos púrpuras del español permanecieron fijos en la pared frente a él, pero no podría negar que estaba escuchando a Aioria.

—...yo también estoy contento de poder estar con mi hermano...

Por supuesto.

Si era por eso, _solamente_, por lo que estaba aguantándole ahí.

De otro modo...

Sonrió, y con desagrado, pudo ver cómo su sombra le devolvía la sonrisa.

_'¿Por qué te molesta tanto que Aioria te mire sólo como un enemigo a vencer?'_

×

_x__ Claro, vamos a dormir juntos. x_

El cepillo de dientes golpeó con fuerza la parte inferior de las encías de Leo, y gruñó en voz alta, mezclando sus quejas con un gemido apagado.

La sangre caliente se mezcló con la espuma del dentífrico, y con desagrado la sintió palpando su paladar antes de escurrirse por sus labios entreabiertos hasta caer pesadamente sobre la porcelana del lavabo.

No la enjuagó.

Sus ojos verdes enterrados en el espejo le daban un reflejo del horror enclaustrado en su rostro. El horrible espectáculo del que muchas veces antes había sido testigo. La soledad dentro de sus dos oscuros orbes. Del dolor que ahí estaba pero siempre se había negado a aceptar...

Tan antinatural discrepancia.

El rojo oscuro anteponiéndose al blanco de la pasta.

La luz de las velas contrastando con la oscuridad del baño, como momentos antes lo había hecho en el cuerpo del español.

De Shura...

Shura y él.

Dulce y amargo.

No sabría con exactitud quién era el dulce y quién el amargo, pero de pronto todo estaba relacionándose con aquél idiota, tejiéndose en una telaraña de sentimientos y sensaciones que sin su consentimiento le llevaban a aquél, ahora en su mente, lejano momento entre las paredes de ese mismo baño.

Y esa tonta amenaza...

El tacto de la piel de Shura sobre la suya.

El roce de sus dedos tocando su mano.

El momento en que estuvo casi a punto de gemir un reclamo, acallado por el dolor de sus dientes enterrándose en su lengua y el sentido común del que siempre creyó hacer gala.

Aquella ocasión en que deseó arrancar su cabeza, cuando le creyó un traidor.

La ocasión en que supo a manos de quién había sido arrebatada la vida de su amado hermano...

Había tenido tantos enfrentamientos con él, pero nunca antes se había sentido tan cerca y tan lejos.

Tan avergonzado de sí mismo que incluso su propio reflejo le miraba con lástima...

El agua fría llevada del grifo a su boca por una temblorosa mano limpió eficazmente los rastros de violencia física aplicada sobre su propio cuerpo, pero no le devolvió así la razón.

_Imbécil_, quiso decir, pero cuando sus labios se partieron para hablar, con terror encontró que su boca, su mente tal vez, había sido capaz de articular solamente una palabra.

_"Shura"._

Aquél sinónimo de estúpido, pero sobre el cual sus pensamientos habían estado girando, con diferentes sensaciones, desde que acudió al llamado de su hermano y en la entrada lo encontró, sin mirarle, sin poseer verdadera conciencia de lo que estaba a punto de suceder y que después de cerrar las puertas tras ellos, el templo de Leo les encerraría a ambos para siempre.

Sonrió ligeramente.

Estaba delineando el contorno de su propio rostro reflejado en el espejo con las yemas de sus dedos, sintiendo el duro y frío tacto del que tantas veces antes hubo disfrutado.

¿Qué pasaría si no fuese más su rostro el que tocara? Y qué si sus dedos de pronto se viesen reemplazados por otros más?

Seguía sonriendo cuando hundió su cabeza dentro del agua que se había almacenado en el lavamanos.

_'Estás pensando mucho, Aioria.'_

Y aquello nunca era bueno para la salud.

×

Sin embargo, tampoco lo era lo que acababa de suceder. El repentino estallido dentro de su corazón, o el violento agitar de su respirar cuando, secándose con una toalla la cabeza después del baño no previsto, caminó la distancia que había entre el lavado y su habitación, no pensando en nada más que en dormir larga y tendidamente.

Cuando su mano tomó la perilla de la puerta, y casi disponiéndose a empujarla para poder entrar, había escuchado aquél gemido apagado.

Y la curiosidad de un felino siempre había sido famosa, por lo que, haciendo gala de sus dotes, había abierto apenas una franja que le permitiese ver más allá de nada, en silencio, abriéndose con un casi imperceptible chirrido que, de pronto, había desaparecido en la oscuridad.

Nada; la quimera construida a base de sensaciones, pensamientos y sentimientos agitándose dentro de sí, en el momento en que la figura de Shura había aparecido dentro de su campo de visión, acelerando sus latidos como de unas horas a acá estaba sucediendo, pero no contento con eso, había encontrado también la silueta de Aioros de pie junto al primero, con una mano envuelta en la cintura delgada, la otra firmemente cerrada sobre la nuca de cabello oscuro, que se arqueaba hacia un costado conforme sus labios se encontraban, unos con otros, con la calma y la pasión que no hubiera querido conocer jamás.

Y Shura estaba gimiendo, en voz baja, conforme los labios de Aioros se escurrían por su cuello, besando con aquella tranquilidad que le caracterizaba cada trozo de piel, inconscientes ambos de que los dos ojos verdes permanecían fijos en tan horrible escena.

De que el corazón de Aioria estaba rompiéndose, al mismo ritmo en que el ruborizado rostro de Shura se movía hacia atrás, incapaz de romper el contacto, y la nada le tragaba una vez más.

Se había sentido tan mal en aquél instante...

Es decir, siempre lo había sabido. Aioros y Shura... _siempre_. Era tan obvio. Y aunque se lo había negado, aunque había insistido fervientemente en que el estúpido extranjero no era lo suficientemente bueno para su hermano mayor, de igual forma lo había admitido siempre.

_Idiotas, los dos, mil veces idiotas._

Había amado tanto a su hermano. Había sufrido lo indecible cuando supo lo sucedido, y hubiese intentado cobrar venganza del hispano una y otra vez si su lealtad a la diosa no se hubiese puesto en duda a cambio.

Pero ahora...

_Ahora..._

Las lágrimas que se agolparon en sus ya nublados ojos, antes de apartar finalmente la vista de ellos y hundirse otra vez en la oscuridad del pasillo, no le hubiesen irritado tanto antes.

Porque antes hubiese sido muy sencillo simplemente echar a patadas al intruso...

_Antes..._

Cuando, a diferencia de ahora, sabría bien por quién era que se sentía tan mal.

×

**Notas:** Creo que el ambiente con el que comenzó el capítulo no tiene nada que ver con el que acabó xD y de hecho no se iba a tratar de eso... bueno, sí, pero me faltaron algunas escenas que van hasta el capítulo 5, para no enredarnos. Ah, como sea. En el capítulo que sigue, vamos todos a la cama n.n! Reviews, por favor ;)


	6. La difícil tarea de dormir

**Aioria x Shura**

**_24hours OPEN_**

**Capítulo 5- La difícil tarea de dormir.**

Las sábanas frías le recibieron gustosas, y en silencio vio que Shura se sentaba a su lado, mientras la alegre voz de Aioros, en el fondo, comentaba acerca de las posibilidades de que no dejase de llover en toda la noche.

—No tienes idea de lo incómodo que era pasar los días así, como últimamente está lloviendo mucho, y teniendo más agujeros que techo en los templos.

Aioria sonrió, divertido.

—Me lo imagino.

—De todos modos, aún te agradecemos mucho que nos permitas dormir aquí, al menos hasta que todo esté reparado.

—Ah, no te preocupes por eso.

La espalda del felino se había arqueado hasta dejarle sentado y completamente inclinado hacia el frente, con sus brazos extendidos de modo que sus manos alcanzaran a tomar sus tobillos.

Cerca de él, los oscuros ojos violetas de Shura le observaban, fascinados por la flexibilidad de su cuerpo. Se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose cosas malas, de modo que inclinó la cabeza, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—¿No te resultará incómodo dormir ahí?- preguntó de pronto Leo, y el arquero se encogió de hombros.

—Nah. Estoy acostumbrado a la mala vida, ya sabes.

Los dos rieron, pero Shura aguantó la respiración.

_La mala vida..._

Por alguna razón, aquella clase de chistes no le gustaban.

—¿Por qué no duermes con nosotros?

Ambos pares de ojos le miraron entonces, sorprendidos.

×

¿Y por qué a él le tocaba estar siempre en medio?

Pudo ver la sutil sonrisa irónica dibujándose en los labios de Aioria cuando, tras haberse sentado correctamente sobre la cama, había hecho la pregunta. Y aunque Aioros no había estado muy convencido de principio, el puchero en el rostro del felino había sido tanto o más eficiente que una llave de lucha libre para convencerle.

Y ahora Shura aguantaba la respiración una vez más, con ambos hermanos acostados uno a cada lado de él, con la mano de Aioros suavemente cerrada en torno a la suya, en un gesto cariñoso que el hispano no sabía cómo interpretar, y la cabeza de Leo enterrada en la almohada, tan cerca de la suya que casi podía sentir la suave y cálida respiración golpeándole el cuello.

Seguramente no iba a poder dormir en toda la noche, y no dudaba que aquella hubiese sido la oscura intención que la amable proposición de Aioria había ocultado.

No dejarle dormir la primera noche, para empezar, de modo que se fastidiara y terminara yéndose a pasar el resto de los días con las Valquirias o algo así.

Y aunque el dulce agarre de los dedos de su mejor amigo sobre su mano derecha era en cierto modo gratificante, no quería imaginar lo que tendría el león que decir de llegar a verles así.

Incluso hacía algunas horas, cuando éste se había retirado para tomar un baño y Aioros, sin previo aviso, había comenzado a ponerse afectivo.

¿Y qué hubiera pasado si Aioria les hubiese encontrado en aquél momento? No, el mero pensamiento le aterraba, así que mejor se abstendría. De todos modos, tenía sueño y no quería darle a Aioria la gloria de una primera victoria.

Por el momento...

Cerró levemente sus ojos. Las sombras proyectadas dentro de la oscuridad de la habitación por los lejanos relámpagos y las luces que venían de la ciudad, muy, muy abajo, parecían moverse al ritmo que el viento y las gotas de lluvia imponían sobre la ventana cerrada. Levantándose y torciéndose en formas imposibles, monstruos inexistentes que alargaban sus garras para poder tocarle.

Hubiera jurado que uno de ellos estaba casi a punto de tocar su rostro, cuando...

_Por la diosa..._

Sus ojos púrpuras se abrieron una vez más, de golpe, cuando sintió cómo su mano izquierda también era atrapada dentro de un apretado agarre. Un puño cubierto de vendas cuyos dedos se enredaban con los suyos, lentamente, apretando cada vez más hasta que no hubo espacio entre una piel y la otra.

¿Acaso...?

Aioria respiró profundamente cerca de su oído izquierdo, reacomodándose sobre la cama y recargando la cabeza, sin sutileza alguna, sobre el hombro tenso de un ahora aterrado Shura.

Y Aioros, por su parte, le había soltado ligeramente para poder apoyar el peso de su mejilla izquierda sobre su hombro libre y sujetar cariñosamente la tela de su camiseta.

_Aww_

En otra situación, Shura no hubiese negado lo muy excitante que aquello le hubiese resultado. Claro, si una de esas personas no fuese su mejor amigo y el otro el hermano menor del susodicho, quien dicho sea de paso siempre le había odiado.

¿Pero por qué se ponía tan nervioso?

Aioria bien pudo haberse girado hacia el otro costado, o en todo caso haber pedido el lado junto a su hermano menor. O quizás, estaba dormido y creyendo que el brazo dispuesto era el de su querido Sagitario.

Tal vez, tal vez... pero por el modo en que los dedos de Leo habían comenzado a tocar los suyos, resbalando dentro de su palma y deslizándose a lo largo de su piel en un movimiento lento, Shura comenzó a dudar sobre su última teoría.

Es decir... nadie tocaba a un hermano de aquella forma...

Y repentinamente, la idea de que el felino pudiese estar despierto le atacó violentamente, de un modo horrible, y su rostro se giró levemente hacia el punto en que la nariz de Aioria se había enterrado ya en su cuello produciendo un ligero contacto que envió sensaciones electrizantes por todo su cuerpo.

Capricornio apenas si pudo ahogar un quejido en su garganta, mordiendo apresuradamente su labio inferior y apretando también la mano del más joven, cuyo aliento había avanzado ya hasta el arco de su cuello.

—A...Aior...

Cuando los labios de Leo se posaron sobre la piel de su cuello, en un beso caliente, y su lengua húmeda hubo tocado finalmente su dermis, Shura casi se pudo escuchar a sí mismo gimiendo en voz alta.

Sin embargo, a cambio de eso, se encontró sentado en el sofá que Aioros había preparado antes para sí mismo, mirando por la ventana con aire abstraído, la respiración todavía agitada e ignorante de la adormecida mirada verdosa que le veía desde el otro extremo de la habitación.

Y Aioria sonrió.

×

Las manos tomaron con cariño su rostro, dejando marcada sobre la piel de sus mejillas una suave y narcótica caricia que le hizo ronronear en voz baja, absteniéndose de una sonrisa lánguida cuando los otros labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y gimiendo ligeramente le sintió subir sobre el sofá y sobre sí mismo, apoyando ambas piernas a los costados de su cintura y dejando que todo el peso del pequeño y delgado cuerpo gravitara sobre su regazo.

Shura suspiró pesadamente, abriendo ligeramente sus ojos violetas y topándose son el perfil del rostro de Aioros, cuyo cabello castaño se escurría por su frente cayendo en mechones sobre la cara del hispano.

Sus brazos se habían cerrado ya en torno a la estrecha cintura del griego, que se había echado por completo sobre su cuerpo y ahora le sostenía por los hombros en un suave y cariñoso abrazo.

Y sus labios se habían partido, dejando paso a la joven pero aún así experta lengua que demandaba la entrada en un intento vago de profundizar el beso.

_Aioros._

Volvió a gemir.

Había sido así desde que volvieron a estar frente a frente, y casi con lágrimas en los ojos Shura le había pedido perdón. Cuando ni siquiera el abrazo a sus rodillas o el montón de palabras desesperadas que el más joven le hubo dedicado fueron lo bastante expresivas como el beso que Sagitario había depositado sobre sus labios en un aún más desesperado intento por hacerle callar.

_'Yo ya te perdoné, Shura...'_

Pero aunque le había dicho eso, para Capricornio nunca iba a estar la deuda saldada, y si a cambio de poder seguir contando con el perdón de su mejor amigo era necesario aceptar la situación, él lo haría, como en el momento de aquella noche en que Aioros había venido hasta él y sin más se había echado entre sus brazos. Porque él de ningún modo podría negarle nada.

Jamás habían llegado a ninguna clase de acuerdo, ni lo habían llegado a decir en voz alta. Es más, Shura ni siquiera estaba seguro de si lo que sentía por su amigo era algo más que un cariño y un arrepentimiento desmedidos, y de alguna forma tampoco lograba hacerse a la idea de que las dulces sonrisas que el griego le dedicaba significasen otra cosa. Pero en instantes como ese, cuando aquél cuerpo por el que no habían pasado los años se apoyaba sobre el suyo, y las suaves manos se cerraban en torno a su rostro y en una muda súplica reclamaba una vez más sus labios, él no sabía qué pensar.

Así que sólo actuaba y se dejaba llevar.

Ellos ni siquiera habían llegado a la cama, de todos modos.

Además, si Aioria se llegase a enterar...

¿Y por qué diablos estaba pensando ahora en Aioria?

Escuchó una risita divertida por encima de su rostro, una vez se hubo dado cuenta de que ya no estaba besando a nadie, y abrió sutilmente sus ojos para encontrarse con la distraída mirada de Aioros sobre sí.

—Es hora de levantarse, dormilón.

Shura suspiró.

—Si tan sólo te quitaras de encima...

Aioros volvió a reír antes de salir de encima de él.

—No me di cuenta de en qué momento te moviste anoche.- dijo, sentándose a un costado suyo mientras que le veía reacomodarse junto a él y sacudirse el cabello con una mano. Aunque Shura detuvo cualquier movimiento al momento de escuchar la pregunta no formulada. Al parecer se había ruborizado ligeramente.

—N-no quería molestar...

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno... creo que era demasiado para una sola cama, y...

—Ah.- los ojos del centauro se clavaron en el techo, pensativamente, y después volvió a sonreír. –No podías dormir.

No hubo respuesta.

—No me digas. Fue Aioria, verdad?

_Ah..._ esa agradable sensación de infinita vergüenza al sentirte descubierto.

—Seguramente te estuvo pateando.- respirando profundamente, Aioros no pudo ver la incrédula mirada que el español había fijado en él. –Solía hacer eso cuando era pequeño y le dejaba dormir conmigo. Y encima me preguntaba cada mañana a qué se debían los moretones.- y después rió, ligeramente, inmerso en un agradable recuerdo del que Shura no resultaba ser partícipe. Aunque aún así, la mirada nidria se quedó fija en el joven perfil del noveno, quien volvía a suspirar. –Como sea, mejor que te apures. Aioria está tomando un baño y yo voy a preparar el desayuno.- volviéndose una vez más hacia él, la sonrisa en los labios del griego se ensanchó. –Te prepararé algo especial.- y después de la cariñosa despedida, con beso en los labios incluido y toda la cosa, Aioros se fue, dejando solo dentro de la habitación a un muy aturdido Shura de Capricornio.

¿Qué había pasado? Eso no iba a poder responderlo del modo sencillo que había pensado... y recordando repentinamente que su ropa estaba todavía en el baño, supuso que tampoco iba a ser sencillo sobrevivir aquél día.

Y eso que recién había llegado a Leo...

×

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada.

Podía escuchar el sonido del agua recorriendo la tubería, escurriendo de la regadera y golpeando el piso en una cascada de múltiples gotitas cristalinas.

Aioria se estaba bañando. Todavía podía recordar eso. Aunque ahora, cuando repentinamente su pulso había comenzado a acelerarse y sus mejillas a enrojecer, tal vez hubiese sido mejor que no lo hiciera.

¿Y cómo había de proceder ahora?

Sería fácil llamar a la puerta y pedir a Aioria permiso para pasar. Aunque seguramente él, como buen antipático anfitrión, no se lo permitiría. Y eso tal vez estaría bien, porque de llegar a hacerlo y habiendo entrado, le resultaría sumamente incómodo saberle a menos de dos pasos de él, separados apenas por una delgada cortina de plástico y estando al menos uno de ellos dos _desnudo_.

Aioria, para más.

Se sonrojó todavía más entonces.

_'¿Qué está pasando contigo, Capricornus?'_

Su frente se apoyó pesadamente contra la puerta.

Hacía mucho tiempo realmente que no se sentía tan nervioso... para ser más específicos, no desde aquella ocasión en la que salió con Saga y...

Bueno, eso tampoco venía al caso, pero el punto es que en aquél entonces, cuando estaba casi seguro de sus sentimientos por Géminis, sus manos habían temblado como nunca, su corazón se había descontrolado de vez en vez, y cuando la amable mirada verde se había encontrado con la suya... _bueno._

_'Se parece.'_

Tenía que admitir que lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos realmente se parecía mucho a lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Saga...

¿Pero por qué?

No se lo había dicho a nadie, pero sinceramente estaba casi en un cien por ciento convencido de que, si en algún momento llegase a enamorarse de alguien que no fuese Saga tendría que ser Aioros (o tal vez Shiryuu, si no fuese tan joven)... o Camus, pero él estaba muy bien con Milo y él respetaba eso. Pero el caso es que ahora estaba ahí, de pie frente a la puerta cerrada de un baño, ruborizado y reprendiéndose mentalmente por estarse imaginando a Aioria allá adentro, sin nada más encima que el agua resbalando por su cuerpo y...

—¡Mierda!

_¿Acaso él...?_

Pero Aioria, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, había sido para él siempre como una especie de hermano menor. El hermano menor de su mejor amigo, _su_ hermano menor. Ese al que había tratado de proteger siempre, sin importar el declarado odio que éste le había profesado toda la vida, ni el hecho de que nunca antes se hubiesen volteado para verse.

Incluso podría decir que no eran más que dos desconocidos.

_Y ahora... repentinamente..._

Había pasado sólo una noche...

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?

Había desprendido la frente de la madera y estaba girándose para regresar sobre sus propios pasos, cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió y frente a él y su sorprendida mirada apareció Aioria.

Aioria sonriendo y vistiendo solamente un par de boxers negros sobre su cuerpo mojado...

_Ah..._

Recién ahora se daba cuenta de lo bonito que estaba el día.

**Notas:** Pensé que nunca iba a terminar este capítulo, lol. En fin. No acabo de identificar al uke y al seme en las parejas de este fanfic, pero supongo que ya saldrán xP y dejen reviews o no actualizo más oOó!

Quejas? zazu ( aggoba xP ) arayashiki . org


	7. Porque así deben ser las cosas

**Aioria x Shura**

**_24hours OPEN_**

**Capítulo 6- Porque así deben ser las cosas.**

Definitivamente Aioria estaba empezando a caerle muy mal.

Desde ese incidente en el baño, en que estaba casi seguro de que le había visto ruborizarse mientras le dejaba pasar sin moverse ni un poquito y, _estaba loco?_ Shura pudo sentir cómo sus cuerpos se presionaban de más justo antes de que lograse entrar en la pequeña habitación. Leo solamente le había sonreído ampliamente antes de marcharse, aunque él no se había percatado de eso.

Pero el punto es que no sabía a qué estaba jugando Aioria. Exhibiendo su cuerpo semidesnudo, tocándole sugestivamente cuando él menos se lo esperaba (como momentos antes de salir para tomar el desayuno, cuando le había empujado fuera del templo con un movimiento de su mano derecha sobre su espalda que sólo consiguió que toda la piel de Shura se erizara) o simplemente sonriéndole, mirándole por largos momentos mientras que Aioros estaba distraído en otros asuntos y consiguiendo que el hispano se comportara todavía más torpe, o tratándole con una sospechosa amabilidad que, Shura sabía, no podía augurar nada bueno.

Le estaba viendo en aquellos momentos, mientras los tres subían las escaleras con dirección al salón principal y ambos hermanos se empujaban uno al otro en una especie de infantil juego. Juego del que, por supuesto, él no había tomado parte, fingiendo que leía con sumo interés el grueso tomo titulado "Principios Básicos de la Energía Atómica" y mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras repasaba una y otra vez el mismo renglón.

Aioria se había puesto su armadura, igual que Aioros y que él mismo, y su larga capa blanca se agitaba con la húmeda brisa matutina, mezclada todavía con algunas gotas atrapadas entre las ramas de los escasos árboles que había a lo largo del ascenso a las últimas cámaras. Gotas que habían chocado contra su rostro, rostro que lucía más limpio y brillante que de costumbre, costumbre que resultaba que Shura no había tenido hasta hacía nada y que involucraba al felino y esos dos hermosos ojos verdes mirándole seductoramente, y...

_Altoooooooo_

**_Hermosos_** ojos verdes? **_SEDUCTORAMENTE_**?

Se dio un par de palmaditas en ambas mejillas, sosteniendo apenas por la portada el libro que llevaba cargando, y dejó que sus adormecidos y cansados ojos violetas se fijaran en el camino ascendente sumergido entre la niebla.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, estoy bien.- sonriendo débilmente, se volvió para ver a Aioros, aunque el rostro infantil de Aioria fue lo primero que se topó, y con desagrado notó que se ruborizaba.

—¿'Principios Básicos de la Energía Atómica'?- una mueca arisca se dibujó en las facciones de Leo. –¿Por qué diablos lees eso?

—Shu está haciendo su maestría en Farmacobiología.- sonriendo, Aioros se acomodó al otro costado de Capricornio, quien se ruborizó todavía más aunque no sabía bien si era por el sobrenombre que Sagitario acababa de darle, porque sus asuntos privados salieran a relucir así nada más, o por el hecho de que Aioria estaba viéndole con una ceja arqueada y aquella intensa forma que tenía de mirar.

_'Basta...'_

—Vaya, siempre pensé que sólo servías para molestar.- dijo el griego, con una media sonrisa y consiguiendo que su hermano mayor le mirara ligeramente indignado.

—Nunca supe qué sucedió con tu licenciatura en Letras.- repuso entonces éste, a su vez, y ahora fue el más joven quien se ruborizó levemente.

—Me gradué hace dos años, pero no me han dado el título...

—¿Y eso por qué?

Encogiéndose de hombros, el félido se giró hacia un costado. Le molestaba el modo soberbio en que Shura parecía estarle viendo, que Aioros lo estuviera defendiendo, pero principalmente la respuesta que tendría que dar a continuación...

—Noaprobéelexamen...

—¿Cómo dices?

No hubo respuesta, pero en cambio, los ojos púrpuras del hispano permanecieron fijos en la nuca de cabellos castaños de Leo, que se había separado abruptamente de ellos y ahora subía las escaleras con mayor empeño, a varios metros más adelante.

A su lado y mirándole de reojo, Aioros suspiró.

Tenía una especie de sonrisa vibrando melancólicamente en los labios.

×

Mü les sonrió amablemente cuando les vio entrar, y ellos le devolvieron el saludo. Estaba sentado a un costado de Shaka, que permanecía con la cabeza inclinada y sus ojos eternamente cerrados, y al parecer había recuperado su rosario aunque éste estuviera enredado simbólicamente en torno a su muñeca derecha así como alrededor de la articulación izquierda del armero.

Y es que al parecer, el asuntito de los templos en reparaciones les había ayudado mucho recientemente a algunos cuantos.

Pero Shura giró su rostro hacia otro lado, fingiendo buscar un lugar para sentarse.

No era que tuviese algo en contra de esos dos, pero desde lo sucedido aquella vez...

Se topó entonces con Aphrodite, que le sonreía desde el otro extremo de la mesa mientras sacudía una mano incitándole a tomar asiento a su lado y al de DeathMask, quien todavía dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro de Piscis. Así que despidiéndose precipitadamente de Aioros, que ya se instalaba junto a Saga y su hermano Kanon, caminó hasta el otro lado del salón hasta que hubo estado instalado junto a Aphrodite y el durmiente santo de Cáncer.

—Buenos díasss, ShuShu.- el sueco se inclinó hacia él y depositó sobre su mejilla izquierda el beso de los buenos días (que solía ser él el único que lo ponía en práctica, y solamente para con sus amigos... que resultaban ser dos, cuando mucho) consiguiendo con esto que la cabeza del italiano se sacudiera hasta caer pesadamente sobre su regazo. –Discúlpalo.- añadió entonces, sonriendo avergonzadamente. –Anoche no pudo dormir muy bien...

Shura prefirió no preguntar los motivos.

—Por cierto, vi que llegaste con Aioros.- dijo entonces, curvando una sonrisa maliciosa en sus delicados y maquillados labios y consiguiendo que las mejillas del español se tiñeran de un débil tono bermejo que contrastaba con la expresión indiferente de su rostro. -¿Sucedió algo?

La cabeza del mayor se sacudió negativamente y fijó la mirada en el mantel blanco de la larga, larga (larga) mesa.

—Yo siempre llego con Aioros.- dijo, y el doceavo rió suavemente.

—Bueno, es que con esto de que han pasado algunas cosas desde que nos sacaron de nuestros templos, pensé que tal vez...

—Pues mejor no pienses.- indicó, malhumorado, segundos antes de levantar la mirada hacia los sonrientes ojos del sueco, quien cabeceó puerilmente en respuesta.

—Como quieras, mi amor.

Así que mientras las jóvenes encargadas de preparar la mesa iban entrando, colocando las bandejas cubiertas en cada uno de los lugares, ambos se quedaron callados, simplemente escuchando las triviales conversaciones de los otros caballeros dorados.

Entonces entró Shion, con la cabeza descubierta y con sus largos cabellos verdosos cayendo descuidadamente sobre su espalda y sus hombros, y todos los caballeros se incorporaron para saludarle hasta que él, sonriendo y mirando a cada uno de ellos con especial afecto en sus particulares ojos rosas, les indicó tomar asiento e instalándose él mismo en el sitial de honor, a la cabeza de la mesa y secundado muy de cerca por Dohko de Libra y su joven aprendiz.

—¡Waaaaaafffffflessssssss!- chilló finalmente Aphrodite, momentos más tardes, cuando cada quién destapaba su propia bandeja y encontraba su desayuno favorito preparado con especial esmero y particularidad. –Ah, no puedo evitarlo...- añadió, sacudiendo la cabeza infantilmente y con las manos cerradas en puños mientras sonreía con emoción. –Te ponen como elefante, pero son tan deliciosos ;ˆ;!

DeathMask, a su lado, bostezó en voz alta mientras su extravagante desayuno quedaba al descubierto, y en silencio y apartando el libro cerrado junto a él, Shura retiró la tapa que cubría sus sin chiste huevos fritos.

—¿Te vas a comer eso?- inquirió el santo de Piscis, y Capricornio frunció el cejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Tienen mucho colesterol ;-;! Podrían dañar tu corazón, y creo que eres demasiado joven y atractivo como para morir en estos momentos...

Cáncer carraspeó en voz alta.

—¡Claro que no tanto como tú, cangrejito!

Y Shura sonrió, divertido, al ver cómo DeathMask también sonreía pero con un aire satisfecho reflejado en su rostro.

—De todos modos...

—¿Me alcanzas la sal?

Sus dedos se movieron casi por reflejo, aunque cuando se volvió y pudo ver el perfil de Aioria, sentado a su lado y con una expresión indiferente dibujada en la cara, casi pudo sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba.

¿Y desde cuándo estaba Leo ahí, si se podía saber? Recordaba claramente haberse sentado junto a Aphrodite y Camus, porque él incluso le saludó después de que las divagaciones de Piscis sobre su relación con Sagitario hubieran terminado. Pero ahora...

—¿La vas a soltar, o pretendes que la tomemos juntos para que no se vaya a derramar?

Se demoró todavía un par de segundos en salir de su estupefacción y soltar precipitadamente el salero, que Aioria sacudió por encima de su plato con huevos revueltos. Y se dio cuenta, porque sus ojos no se despegaron desde aquél momento de cada uno de los movimientos que el guardián de Leo, a su lado y al de Camus, que ya viéndolo bien estaba sentado en el lugar siguiente, tuviese que hacer. Incluso cuando se inclinaba para llevar un bocado a su boca, y mordiéndose el labio inferior, Shura se descubría a sí mismo deseando ser aquél trozo de comida.

—...hu? Shu?

Parpadeó repetidas veces para salir de su ensimismamiento y fijarse en Aphrodite, quien le veía con una sonrisa incrédula en los labios.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ah... yo...

—¿Leo come muy bonito o qué?

Sabía que se había ruborizado, porque DeathMask había dejado de comer para poder reírse de él sin poner en peligro su vida.

—Y-yo no...

—Mira, a mí no me importa si quieres estar viendo a Aioria, pero al menos ponme atención cuando te estoy hablando porque ya sabes que me enoja mucho que me ignoren ¬¬

Supo también que se había sonrojado todavía más al ver al italiano redoblar sus carcajadas.

—Estaba preguntándote si contamos contigo para el entrenamiento de la tarde.

Shura se apresuró a cabecear afirmativamente.

—Y después de eso, le dije a Maski que sería buena idea que...

Pero en ese punto él había dejado nuevamente de poner atención.

Sobre su pierna derecha, por encima de la tela oscura de su armadura (nota: merde TˆT! no puedo dejar de imaginármelo con su sapuri ;o;), había algo frío y húmedo deslizándose, seguido muy de cerca por un par de dedos que se habían posado encima sin pedir permiso y adhiriéndose a una incómoda pero excitante sensación que se estaba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo.

Inclinó ligeramente su mirada.

Una parte del postre de Aioria se había derramado sobre la mesa y goteado sobre su pierna, y éste estaba encargándose de limpiarla, moviendo su mano de un costado a otro para arrojar los trozos de helado yogurt hacia el piso y, al mismo tiempo, dejando sobre su piel una adormecedora y ansiosa impresión que parecía no terminarse.

Se mordió la lengua para no soltar un gemido, y se obligó a regresar la mirada hacia Aphrodite, quien parecía seguir hablando, porque sus labios se movían, aunque él no podía percibir nada más que el incesante zumbido dentro de sus oídos.

Y los dedos de Aioria seguían moviéndose sobre su extremidad, aunque él estaba casi seguro de que ya no podría limpiar nada más.

_'A...io...'_

—¿Qué piensas al respecto?

Suspiró, y su cabeza volvió a moverse mecánicamente ante la pregunta de Piscis, quien había comenzado a dar grititos de emoción mientras su compañero le veía con una clara expresión de sorpresa.

—Entonces, qué tal si más tarde vamos a...?

No pudo escuchar el resto de la pregunta porque justo en el momento en que toda la palma de la mano de Aioria se cerró en torno a su pierna, él se puso de pie, sin decir nada, y salió del salón precipitadamente dejando atrás a unos sorprendidos Piscis y Cáncer.

Aioros le vio salir, aunque no preguntó la razón.

Y tampoco quiso saber nada cuando advirtió a Aioria saliendo arrebatadamente detrás de él.

×

Se apoyó en uno de los pilares de la entrada a la casa de Piscis, respirando agitadamente y con su oscura mirada fija en el frente, por encima de la mano con la que estaba cubriendo su boca.

_¿Qué había pasado allá arriba?_

Pues nada, que Aioria, que había estado (qué? coqueteándole?) portándose extraño con él todo el día, había comenzado a manosearle descaradamente encubriéndolo con limpiar el postre derramado sobre una de sus piernas. Y lo peor de todo era que él no le había dicho nada, ni había hecho algo para detenerle... Que había tenido que aguantar las ganas de ponerse a jadear y empujar la mano de Aioria, y dejar que le tocara todo lo que gustase. Pero sin lugar a dudas, por encima de todo, era el hecho de que había estado _disfrutando_ realmente de eso, y por un momento hubiera deseado que no se detuviese...

¿Pero qué quería decir eso?

Su corazón estaba latiendo tan disparatadamente dentro de su pecho que dolía, y sabía perfectamente que la falta de aire en sus pulmones no se debía precisamente a la velocidad con la que había bajado las escaleras que llevaban del salón a la doceava casa.

Y era eso lo que más le asustaba...

_Aioria de Leo._

No habían pasado ni 12 horas desde que llegase al quinto templo, en compañía de Aioros, para pedir (obligadamente) hospedaje por un par de días, y ahora... _Ahora estaba debatiéndose seriamente contra todos sus principios morales._

¿Y qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Era, a final de cuentas, el mejor amigo de Aioros, que resultaba ser el hermano mayor de Aioria, y por si fuera poco, se suponía (dentro de lo que cabía) que estaba sosteniendo alguna especie de relación romántica con éste, aunque nunca hubiesen llegado realmente a concretar nada... Y ahora que repentinamente Leo se había involucrado en su camino... Qué iba a hacer él? Ir y decirle a Sagitario que le gustaba su hermanito, y que tal vez sería mejor que no volvieran a verse?

¿Tendría que dejarse llevar realmente por la utopía que estaba comenzando a formarse en torno a aquél estúpido muchachito de 20?

Sintió cómo un cuerpo se apoyaba contra el suyo, a su espalda, y como todo su pecho se reclinaba pesadamente sobre el duro mármol del pilar.

Un gemido consiguió encontrar por fin el camino fuera de su garganta, abriéndose paso por sus labios, aún cubiertos por una de sus manos, hasta chocar contra los dedos ajenos, que se habían posado sobre el dorso de su diestra.

_Aioria..._

Había sentido claramente su cosmos al momento de salir del salón, detrás de él, pero hasta ese momento había mantenido la esperanza de que hubiese estado dirigiéndose hacia otro lado.

Y es que se negaba a creer que...

—Así es como deben ser las cosas...

Pudo escucharse a sí mismo jadear su respuesta cuando el aliento caliente de Aioria golpeó su cuello.

—T-tú...

—Han pasado sólo un par de horas en compensación de todos los años que te he odiado, y aún así, sigo sin comprender qué demonios es lo que tienes que atrae a los demás como moscas...

Su cabeza se inclinó sobre la columna del templo.

Estaba comenzando a llover nuevamente.

—Ese misterio que es realmente el que me ha atraído a mí también hacia ti, todo este tiempo...- la mano libre de Leo le había sujetado ya la cintura, empujándole aún más contra la pared, y él había vuelto a jadear contra la palma de su propia mano. –Cada bola de lodo, cada pie metido en el camino, cada rabieta ocasionada por tu culpa... Porque todos estos años lo has tenido todo y yo no he tenido nada; porque me arrebataste lo único que amaba en la vida incluso antes de asesinarle, porque desde un principio me di cuenta de que Aioros estaba viéndote a ti y no más a mí... Principalmente... ese _algo_ que tienes, que le llamaba la atención y también llamaba la mía... pero yo nunca pude acercarme, porque cuando mi hermano te sonrió y colocó una mano sobre tu hombro te convertiste desde aquél instante en _su_ propiedad, y yo siempre quise saber qué era...

_Por todo eso..._

—Quiero que me digas... si en el tacto no está, ni en la vista, ni en el oído, y tal vez tampoco en el olfato...

Se estaba acercando.

Podía escuchar la voz de Aioria cada vez más ronca, cada vez más cargada de aquello que no supo que era pero que le asustaba y que a la vez le fascinaba escuchar, acercándose, y acercándose, hasta que su aliento fue tangible para él y con horror se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

—Shura...

Cerró sus ojos.

—Tú... estás saliendo con Aioros, verdad...?

No podía responder en aquellos momentos, aunque lo deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su alma. No hubiera podido responder, porque cuando menos se lo imaginó, los labios de Aioria se posaron violentamente sobre la piel de su nuca, calientes y húmedos, y el recuerdo de la noche anterior le atacó con vehemencia y se escuchó gimiendo en voz alta casi pidiéndole por más.

—Porque creo que nuevamente, cuando lo he encontrado, alguien más es quien puede reclamar como suyo aquella única cosa, aquella única persona, que es aquello, aquél a quien más deseo en el mundo...

Y después el peso sobre su espalda desapareció, y el tacto de aquellos labios ardientes sobre su cuello, y la respiración excitada que segundos antes golpease su cerviz. Todo ello antes de que se pudiese percatar, con claridad, de que Aioria se había ido y le había vuelto a dejar con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo.

Lo peor de todo es que ahora estaba mojado, y suspirando, se percató de que estaba dejando que jugasen con él. _Y que le gustaba._

Porque así era como debían ser las cosas entre los dos.

×

**Notas aclaratorias:** Para los que hasta ahora sigan sin agarrarle la onda a esto xP aquí está la aclaración de las parejas conforme han ido apareciendo en el fanfic.

1.- A Aioria le gustaba Aioros o.o y se supone que todavía, pero ya no tanto.  
2.- A Aioros le gusta y siempre le ha gustado Shura.  
3.- A Shura le gusta Saga, pero ahora le está empezando a gustar Aioria. Y sí, "anda" (por decirlo así, porque nunca han dicho nada) con Aioros, pero es más que nada para complacerlo.  
4.- A Saga le gustaba Shura, pero ahora tiene algo con Kanon n-n  
5.- Mü está con Shaka, Milo con Camus, Aphrodite con DeathMask, y los demás son equis.

**Nota2:** Yo sé que la energía atómica poco tiene que ver con lo que hace un químico farmacobiólogo., pero resulta que la maestra de Física que yo tuve en la prepa había estudiado eso, y de todos modos le entendía, así que me imagino que algo habrán de ver a respecto xP

**» P**ara mi alumna, esperando que ya no sea floja y termine su fic ¬0¬


	8. Derechos Reservados

**Aioria x Shura**

**_24hours OPEN_**

**Capítulo 7- Derechos reservados.**

Estaba sentado dentro de la habitación, observando con distracción el exterior del templo, la parte posterior en la que Aioria, al parecer riendo en voz alta (aunque él no podía escucharlo) estaba alimentando a su mascota.

Todavía seguía lloviendo.

Había comenzado a llover desde la mañana, pero él no había regresado al salón, y en cambio se había dedicado a bajar las escaleras hasta su propio templo, a pasos cortos, dejando que cada una de las frías gotas de lluvia se escurriera por todo su cuerpo.

Por eso ahora se sentía mal, y estaba consciente de ello.

Ahí sentado junto a la ventana, con la amplia camiseta gris de manga larga y los pantalones del pijama, la frente ardiendo en fiebre y la mirada brumosa. Encima, ni siquiera había comido nada en todo el día, aunque tal vez eso estaba bien, porque generalmente siempre que se enfermaba lo vomitaba todo.

Pero ver a Aioria allá afuera, mojándose mientras su león trotaba detrás de él en tono amistoso, de algún modo le reconfortaba.

Después de lo que había sucedido aquella mañana...

Aún cuando sus emociones, sus pensamientos y sentimientos estuviesen aún más confundidos que cuando Saga le besó por primera vez, y en el fondo siguiera sintiéndose culpable por estar desarrollando aquella clase de sensaciones para el hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo...

—Shu...

El mejor amigo que acababa de entrar en la habitación, sonriendo ligeramente y llevando un plato con caldo de pollo sobre una bandeja.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Deberías acostarte.

Shura se volvió hacia Sagitario, inclinándose ligeramente justo a tiempo para no ver el momento en que los ojos turquesas del arquero se endurecían en la imagen de su hermano menor observándole desde el otro extremo del jardín.

—No quiero molestaros...- balbuceó el más joven, a su vez, sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano. Y es que la verdad era que cada pequeño sonido, incluso el de las gotas de lluvia golpeando los cristales, era como un cañonazo para su adolorida y palpitante cabecita. –Creo que debería ir a buscar a Aphrodite y...

—Nada.- Aioros depositó la comida sobre una mesita cualquiera, y caminó hasta él. Se sentó a su lado, junto a la ventana, y sin decir nada le abrazó.

El cuerpo de Shura se tensó inmediatamente.

—Entiende que me preocupo por ti, Shura...

Los ojos violetas se levantaron, ligeramente temblorosos, y observó con sorpresa que la mirada azulada vibraba, apenas humedecida por algo que no le gustó.

—¿Por qué te resulta tan difícil?

—A...Aioros...

—Todo este tiempo creo que te he demostrado, de las maneras más imposibles, todo lo que significas para mí, y aún así siento cómo poco a poco continúas alejándote, sin comprender que he estado, desde que te conocí, intentando que te des cuenta de que estoy aquí...

—P-pero yo...

—Shura... _te quiero mucho_... Entiendes eso?

Las enfebrecidas mejillas del décimo custodio enrojecieron todavía más cuando el griego le apretó, obligándole a enterrar la cabeza dentro de su pecho.

—¿De verdad es muy complicado...?

—N-no, yo...

—Y aún así...

Las manos de Aioros le tomaron por el rostro, y sin avisar, tiraron de él hasta que sus labios se encontraron en el camino. Y le besó, en silencio, apretando las muñecas de Capricornio, quien sin energías suficientes para pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, cerró sus ojos y se dejó caer por completo sobre el otro cuerpo, que aunque seguía siendo más joven que el suyo, también continuaba haciéndole parecer pequeño.

Shura siempre había sido más pequeño que Aioros, de todos modos.

—Ahora...- le escuchó hablar, todavía dentro del beso y sintiendo cómo los labios del griego se movían contra los suyos. -, come algo... y después te duermes un rato...

—P-pero...

—Me voy a quedar contigo hasta que te sientas mejor.- añadió, respirando contra la piel de las mejillas del hispano, quien se estremeció y cabeceó en respuesta.

Sabía, de todos modos, que Aioros era muy terco. Y como sea, él no se sentía con ganas de llevarle la contraria.

Nunca se negaría a algo que le pidiese él, de igual forma.

—Así que...

Se había sentado junto a Sagitario, quien acercó la bandeja con la comida, pero no pudo evitar, repentinamente, girar su rostro hacia atrás, en un vago intento de ver a Aioria por última vez.

—Come lo suficiente para que te mejores pronto ˆˆ- dijo Aioros, y cuando se volvió para mirarlo, una mano tiró de los cordeles que sujetaban las cortinas y la habitación se sumergió en la oscuridad.

Afuera, viendo todavía el sitio en donde las ventanas se habían cerrado, Aioria palpó suavemente la cabeza de su mascota, que mordisqueaba descuidadamente su otra mano.

Tenía una especie de sonrisa enfurecida dibujada en los labios.

×

No sabía bien cómo había llegado ahí. Sobre todo porque aún estaba vistiendo sus pijamas, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros llevaban vestidos los oscuros mantos de las sapuris que habían obtenido de Hades-sama hacía algún tiempo.

¿Y por qué las llevaban encima?

No recordaba haber recibido órdenes, y de todos modos Camus y Saga estaban sentados en el otro extremo de la larga habitación, bebiendo té.

Quiso llamarles entonces. Ir hasta ellos, principalmente, pero se percató de que las manecillas de reloj sobre las que se encontraba parado se habían movido, y ahora a quien tenía enfrente era a Aphrodite, que llevaba el cabello teñido de rosa y bailaba con Aldebarán alrededor de un pequeño huerto de batatas con rostros que se movían al mismo ritmo que ellos, sonriendo con sus boquitas llenas de largos y puntiagudos dientes.

—¡ShuShu!- la chirriante voz de su amigo le llamó, y saltó desde el minutero, que amenazaba con volver a girar, hasta encontrarse a salvo del otro lado, junto al santo de Piscis y el de Tauro, que ahora ya no era él, sino DeathMask, quien por cierto estaba viéndole con una mueca burlona. -¿Te gusta? Decidí cambiar de tinte y pedirle un poco a Mü, aunque no sé si se me vea bien. Tú qué piensas?

—Está bien...

—¡Kia! Lo sabía!- los ojos enfadados del sueco se giraron hacia su compañero. -¡Te dije que a él si iba a gustarle, crustáceo ignorante y con mal sentido de la moda!

DeathMask rió.

—Pero ya deberías saber que a Shura nunca le gusta una misma cosa por más de 5 minutos, verdad, tú?

Se encogió de hombros.

La verdad era que Cáncer tenía razón. El cabello rubio (¿qué no era rosa?) de Aphrodite ya no se veía muy bien que digamos después de haberse percatado de los mechones verdes y negros que coronaban las puntas.

—¡Pero a él le gusta!- continuó Piscis, quien ahora lucía un estrambótico y protuberante mostacho bajo la pequeña y delicada nariz. –Aioria me dijo la otra vez que...

—¡Shura!

Se volvió. Recién estaba empezando a hablar de Aioria, cuando sintió cómo alguien saltaba sobre él, y pudo ver el pequeño cuerpo de un chiquillo de 10 u 11 años colgando de su cuello.

—¿A-Aioria...?

—¡La otra vez te lo advertí!- gritó el mini-Aioria, quien le miraba con sus resentidos y lacrimosos ojitos verdes. -¡Te dije que no volvieras a acercarte a mi hermano!

—¿De qué estás...?

—¡No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a él! Él es mi hermano, entiendes! _Mío!_

Estrechando sus ojos, quiso decirle que lo sabía, y que no había necesidad de estarle medio estrangulando, pero Aioria le había apretado todavía más, y ahora se había acercado tanto a él que podía sentir su respiración golpeándole el rostro.

—Voy a tener que enseñarte una lección...

_¿Qué estaba pensando Aioria?_ Los ojos verdes se habían ocultado ya detrás de los delgados y pequeños párpados infantiles, y con repentinas ansias sintió cómo las manitas del chiquillo le aferraban por la espalda, acercándole más, hasta que sus labios estuvieron tan cerca que pudo sentir el aliento caliente de Leo dentro de su boca.

—Aioria...

Una mano tocó suavemente su frente.

Camus y Saga estaban mirándole, con sus tazas con té sostenidas sobre una mano en una perfecta emulación londinense, mientras detrás de ellos Wyvern, vestido de etiqueta, leía la edición del día del popular diario inglés que no recordaba cómo se llamaba.

—¿Qué vas a...?

El mundo pareció desvanecerse repentinamente bajo sus pies, y ambos comenzaron a girar y a girar entonces, como si estuviesen dentro de un embudo. Y Aioria no le soltó, aunque súbitamente se encontró a sí mismo sosteniéndole por la cintura.

—Todos estos años, has estado cuidando de mí, verdad, Shura?

Quería responder. De verdad que quería hacerlo. Aunque se sentía cada vez más mal, y sentía cómo su cabeza palpitaba y giraba con mayor violencia, cada vez más, conforme se hundían hasta la parte más angosta del embudo.

—Es por ese _algo_ que tienes...

Y cuando la pequeña boca del joven guardián de Leo se posó sobre la suya, y encontró que sus labios eran aún más dulces que la miel, pudo ver cómo Aioros, de pie frente a ellos, les miraba con repulsión.

—¿Es así como correspondes a la confianza que he depositado toda mi vida en ti?

—¡Aioros!

—_Esta vez no voy a poder perdonarte..._

×

Y entonces todo desapareció.

Despertó acostado todavía sobre el viejo diván que estaba junto a la ventana, con una mano apoyada sobre la frente y el rostro entero ardiendo por la fiebre. Con esa sensación de estarse hundiendo dentro de un embudo todavía bien presente dentro de sus nublados sentidos, y la respiración agitada.

_¿Había sido un sueño?_

No podía decir que hubiese sido muy real del todo, pero lo que había visto... _Lo que había sentido..._

—¿Estás bien?

Su corazón saltó violentamente dentro de su pecho cuando escuchó aquella familiar voz hablando tan cerca de él, y ensanchando los ojos, se percató de que Aioria estaba inclinado sobre el sofá, con una mano apoyada en el respaldo, y la otra...

—¡Ah!

La otra Shura acababa de soltarla.

—Lo siento...- consiguió balbucear, incorporándose sobre su mismo lugar y apoyándose sobre su brazo derecho. –Yo estaba...

—Estabas soñando.- aclaró el griego, a su vez, mientras se incorporaba justo a tiempo para no ver cómo el mayor se ruborizaba. –Creo que tenías una pesadilla.

—No, no... yo... no era una pesadilla... _del todo_...- añadió, en voz baja, y de pronto el dulce sabor de los labios del pequeño Aioria apareció dentro de sus recuerdos, consiguiendo que su boca hormigueara alegremente.

—Entonces está bien.- Aioria ya le había dado la espalda, dedicándose a abrir una vez más las cortinas de la ventana que daba al patio trasero. –Aioros no me hubiese perdonado que te dejase tener pesadillas mientras él no está.

—¿Aioros no está?

No supo bien por qué el compás de su corazón se aceleró ante aquella tan transitoria declaración, sin ánimos de morbo, claro está.

—Nah. Tiene un rato que se fue, y me pidió que me quedara contigo.- caminando hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, el félido se inclinó para recoger la ropa que había dejado sobre la alfombra por la mañana. –Al parecer te dijo que esperaría hasta que te recuperaras, pero entonces se acordó de que tenía que acudir a un encuentro de entrenamiento con Shaka, y como yo era su única alternativa...

—Y-ya veo...

Luego ambos se quedaron callados un momento, ocupándose cada uno de sus asuntos, que en el caso de Aioria era meter la ropa sucia dentro de un cesto y recoger la cama, y en el de Shura era repasar una y otra vez lo que acababa de suceder.

_Aioros no se encontraba, Aioria se estaba encargando de '_cuidarlo_', y él acababa de tener un extraño sueño en el que se estaba besando con un Leo versión infantil._

¿Qué más podía pasar ahora?

—Y hace rato Shiryuu pasó por aquí, alegando que buscaba a mi hermano, aunque creo que en realidad alguien le dijo que tenías gripe y quería verte.

Shura se estremeció.

Hacía días que no pensaba en el joven Dragón de bronce.

—¿Y qué le has dicho...?

—Que volviera más tarde, porque estabas dormido.

Y de nuevo el silencio.

Para la cabra aquello ya se estaba volviendo estereotipo siempre que su interlocutor fuese Aioria. O acabarían ambos besándose sobre el diván, si hubiese sido Aioros quien estuviese con él en aquellos momentos. O estaría riéndose de los chistes malos de DeathMask y defendiendo a Aphrodite, o quizás escuchando el resumen de la última novela que Camus había leído, los avances en los entrenamientos de Shiryuu, o tal vez, simplemente estaría sentado, viendo a Saga con enajenación.

Eran cosas que uno memorizaba y que formaban parte de la rutina diaria conforme pasaban los años y las cosas seguían siendo iguales.

Aunque últimamente, con Leo, nada parecía estar yendo con normalidad.

—Hace un rato tú...

—Aioria...

El quinto custodio dejó sus labores para poder volverse hacia él, y dejar que sus ojos se encontraran.

—Lo que pasó hace rato...

—¿De qué hablas?

—L-lo de la mañana...

—Pues no recuerdo nada particular que haya sucedido por la mañana, salvo que dejaste olvidado tu libro en el comedor y mi hermano tuvo que traerlo de regreso.

Ah, si. Ya estaba preguntándose qué había sucedido con el bendito libro.

—No me refiero a eso...

—¿Entonces?

Las mejillas ya ruborizadas de Capricornio enrojecieron aún más, y Aioria se sorprendió a sí mismo sonriendo y deseando poder acercarse y abrazarlo.

—Lo que quiero decir es que...

—Cállate.

Y eso fue todo lo que pudo escuchar antes de que, con dos grandes trancos, Leo hubo cruzado la pieza, hasta él, y en un movimiento brusco le había arrojado sobre el sofá, consiguiendo que todo su cuerpo volviera a caer pesadamente sobre su espalda.

—Por una vez en tu vida...

Un gemido profundo se escapó de su garganta cuando sintió cómo Aioria se sentaba a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—...nada más cállate...

Obedeció.

Por una vez en su vida, simplemente cerró sus ojos y calló.

Y esperó.

Aunque después de eso no sucediese nada más.

×

—_...ese algo que tienes, que aunque me ha atraído siempre hacia ti, del mismo modo me mantiene alejado... porque, Shura... si nunca antes te había besado, es porque invariablemente le has pertenecido toda la vida a mi hermano..._

×

Aioros le miró.

Acababa de salir de la habitación dentro de la cual un agripado Shura de Capricornio estaba durmiendo, y la puerta se había cerrado detrás de él.

—No me di cuenta de que habías llegado.- dijo, con voz alegre y una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. –Shura acaba de dormirse, y tal vez lo mejor sería que...

Cuando el puño derecho de Sagitario se enterró dentro de su rostro y él cayó al piso, con un sonido sordo, ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar el motivo. Así que simplemente se limpió la sangre con un movimiento de su mano y, en silencio, levantó la mirada.

No comprendía cómo podía seguir sonriendo incluso ante la horrible mirada que su hermano mayor tenía fija en él.

—De todos modos...- expuso, en voz baja. -, siempre he sabido que te pertenece y tú le perteneces a él...

_Y es sólo por eso..._

Aunque ahora tendría en mente que, en último lugar, le acababa de declarar la guerra.

**Notas:** Tengo sueño TˆT! Y qué pasó en este capítulo? Ñeje. Nada realmente. Salió Rhadamanthys-sama en su mega aparición de 2 segundos, wohooo :3! También salió Shiryuu metiendo la nariz donde nadie lo llama xDD Ah, si, y Shura y yo tenemos gripe, así que ahora nos vamos a tomar un rato libre, pero estaremos esperando reviews o.o! Que no se nos olvide, que no se nos olvideeee uOò... pronto viene el lemon OwO!


	9. Querella Fraternal

**Aioria x Shura**

_**24hours OPEN**_

**Capítulo 8.- Querella fraternal**

Aioros entró en la habitación.

Todavía estaba durmiendo cuando lo hizo, pero con todo el ruido que hacía el centauro yendo de acá para allá, le resultó imposible continuar haciéndolo por mucho rato más. Su cabeza estaba gritándole por un poco de confort, y cada paso que su amigo daba era como la pisada de un gigante que hacía que cada fibra de su ser vibrara.

_Oww..._

Sus ojos se abrieron entonces, y pudo ver el rostro del arquero sobre el suyo, quien le sonrió suavemente.

—¿Te desperté?

Shura sacudió su cabeza levemente.

Estaba hecho un ovillo dentro de las mantas, casi escurriéndose por el sofá, hacia el piso, y las mejillas le ardían.

Toda una delicia ofrecida ante los ojos turquesas de Sagitario, quien no pudo evitar inclinarse y depositar un beso frío sobre su acalorada frente.

—Discúlpame.

—No... está bien... Aioria estuvo conmigo, de todos modos. No os deberíais preocupar tanto por mí...

Los labios del castaño se curvaron en una especie de sonrisa forzada que asustó a Capricornio, aunque prefirió no preguntar.

—Me imagino que se quedó contigo. Te trató bien?

—Bien, sí...

—Ah, ya veo. Muy bien.

Luego se incorporó.

Había algo en su mirada que no gustaba en absoluto al español, pero no hubiese podido ubicar qué era. Aioros había sido siempre una persona muy calmada, y de algún modo sabía bien cómo ocultar sus emociones, así que cuando alguien era capaz de percibir algo extraño en él, significaba que estaba o muy enojado, o muy triste o muy contento.

Las últimas dos opciones quedaban descartadas de antemano.

_Pero, por qué...?_

—Shiryuu vino hace un rato a verte, sabes?

Las mejillas de Shura enrojecieron apenas un poco más.

—S-si, ya me lo había dicho tu hermano...

—Ah. Y qué más te dijo?

—N-nada... él...

El arco que Aioros llevaba consigo se apoyó en el piso, contra la pared, y se sentó en el diván, junto a Shura, que estaba luchando por liberarse de las cobijas.

—Creo que le gustas.

_WTF!_

—A Shiryuu, quiero decir...

Pasada la primera impresión, y tras haber sido rescatado por Sagitario de morir ahogado por el exceso de tos que le atacó, la cabra miró a su amigo con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Pero de dónde...?

—Pues se le nota, creo o.ou

—N-no... no estaba saliendo con Seiya?

Aioros sonrió ligeramente.

—No lo creo. Porque a Seiya quien le gusta es mi hermano Aioria...

Y por alguna extraña razón que Shura no supo identificar, cuando el color de sus mejillas pareció palidecer, y dentro de su estómago una extraña y amarga sensación comenzó a fluir, casi creyó ver que Aioros sonreía todavía más.

—Yo... no sabía...

—Ah, pero si es un poco obvio.

No respondió. Sentía tantos deseos de preguntar qué era lo que pensaba Aioria al respecto, pero los ojos del griego le estaban viendo de una forma tan penetrante que sintió miedo de saber más.

Aún así, Aioros se inclinó una vez más sobre él, pasando un brazo por detrás de sus hombros y apoyando el mentón por encima de su cabeza.

—¿No es gracioso? A mi alumno le agrada mi hermano, y no sé si ese cabeza dura se haya dado por enterado todavía... Pero tal vez, puede no serle completamente indiferente... alguna vez creo recordar que me dijo algo al respecto, aunque no estoy muy seguro...

Shura estaba aguantando su respiración.

El abrazo de Aioros le pesaba cada vez más, y sólo sentía deseos de ponerse de pie y correr en busca de Aioria.

'_Dime que mientes, dime que no es así...'_

¿Por qué tenía Aioros que ser tan cruel? Cómo podía tratarle así?

Por supuesto que él no tenía ni la más remota idea del remolino de sentimientos que estaba guardando en su interior, en el que Aioria iba convirtiéndose poco a poco en algo más que el hermanito de su mejor amigo, pero aún así...

_De todos modos..._

¿O es que acaso...?

Tan horrible pensamiento no consiguió terminar de asaltarle cuando, repentinamente, una serie de pasos acercándose a la puerta y el agradable cosmos del león le sorprendieron, segundos antes de que, mientras el pomo giraba, Aioros le hubo empujado sobre el sillón, tirando de las mantas y sujetando su cabeza con fuerza. Sus labios se encontraron entonces en un beso brusco, que le lastimó el labio inferior consiguiendo a cambio que dejara escapar un profundo gemido.

Ese mismo gemido que Aioria pudo escuchar cuando, al entrar en su habitación, se los encontró a ambos echados sobre el diván; su hermano sobre el otro y ambos envueltos en un revolvedero de sábanas.

Pero no dijo nada, aunque los ojos violetas del español estaban completamente abiertos mientras que le veía de reojo, aterrado, y en cambio el félido les dedicó una mirada inexpresiva antes de carraspear suavemente.

—Perdón por interrumpir...- dijo, con voz calmada.

Aioros se incorporó un poco.

—Ah... no, discúlpanos tú... Por un momento se nos olvida que estamos en tu casa, lo siento...- dijo el arquero, riendo nerviosamente y sentándose junto a Shura, quien jadeó fuertemente para recuperar el aire perdido. -¿Pasa algo?

Aioria cabeceó negativamente.

—Sólo venía a ver a Shura.- dijo, desafiante, consiguiendo que con esto y con la mirada verde que posó sobre él, el corazón del hispano triplicara su marcha.

Le sonrió, y el muchacho de cabellos oscuros enrojeció a cambio.

—¿Cómo estás?

—M-mejor, gracias...

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Aioros, el más joven avanzó hacia ellos, y deteniéndose al estar frente a Shura, extendió hacia él un paquete que llevaba en su mano derecha.

—¿Q-qué...?

—Es de Shiryuu. Dice que espera que te mejores pronto.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio.

Shura se sentía de algún modo contento, aunque las miradas frías que ambos hermanos acababan de intercambiar, y el modo en que estaban ahora viéndole a él tampoco le gustó.

_Están celosos..._

—Eh... gracias, creo...- susurró, sonriendo débilmente y sujetando el paquete con ambas manos.

Olía bien, y era ligero, por lo que él intuyó que sería té de la China.

—Entonces...- Aioria frunció el cejo, antes de girar 180 grados y retirarse de la habitación una vez más. –Continúen con lo que estaban haciendo.

—¡No!- el grito abandonó los labios de Shura antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, y ambos hermanos se volvieron para mirarles, sorprendidos. Capricornio mismo se cubrió la boca con una mano, asustado. –E..es decir...- balbuceó, torpemente. –No estábamos haciendo nada... y... me gusta estar contigo...

_Dioses, dioses, DIOSES..._

¿Por qué había dicho eso, entre todas las frases o excusas existentes posibles?

Sabía que era la verdad. Sabía que adoraba la presencia de Aioria, y que desde hacía un tiempo no soportaba estar a solas con Aioros, formando dentro de su torturada cabecita una larga cadena de excusas y contrariedades, pero lo cierto era que _no debió_ haberlo dicho, ya que ahora Aioria se había ruborizado, y el agarre que Aioros ejercía sobre su hombro pareció apretarse de forma desagradable.

—Pero...- consiguió a su vez murmurar el león, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas doradas. -...no quiero molestarlos, yo...

—Está bien.- interrumpió entonces el centauro, sorprendiendo a los dos más jóvenes. –No hay ningún problema, además Shura se siente mejor y, lo que sea, es nuestro invitado... puedes dejar por un lado tus infantiles asuntos para dedicarle un poco de tiempo, ¿no crees?

Los hombros del félido se tensaron, pero no dijo nada. Comprendía que su hermano estaba enojado, aunque no supo si fue con él, con Shura o consigo mismo, pero tampoco pretendía dejarse humillar de una forma tan obvia.

—Pues al menos tengo cosas qué hacer.- le espetó, dirigiendo al español una mirada dura que se desvaneció cuando volvió a girarse, y sin agregar nada más, desapareció por la puerta, hacia un corredor vacío.

Adentro quedaron Aioros y Shura; uno viendo hacia la puerta cerrada con el cejo fruncido y el otro apretando el paquete de Shiryuu sobre su regazo, pensando en lo que había hecho y lo que le había dicho Sagitario respecto a Seiya...

Tal vez era cierto, y quien en realidad le gustaba a Aioria era aquél chiquillo... así que, en ese caso, todo lo que había estado sucediendo entre ellos desde el primer día, se remitía a una posible travesura cruel que el felino estaba jugando con él.

Pero de no ser así...

Inclinó la mirada.

Tenía que sincerarse consigo mismo y con los demás... Porque la verdad era que Aioria le atraía mucho, y si permanecían así por más tiempo, estaba seguro de que se volvería loco...

Mientras tanto, por su parte, Aioros arqueó ambas cejas.

No entendía lo que sucedía con su hermano desde que llegaron. La forma de comportarse con Shura, a quien sabía de antemano no toleraba, y la forma de comportarse con él, que no le había hecho nada.

Lo que estaba sucediendo con él mismo, quien nunca creyó poder llegar a sentirse tan enfadado con Aioria, y también lo que creía que le pasaba a Shura...

Shura, quien hasta hacía nada se comportaba amable y cariñoso con él, quien no se relacionaba con Leo más que para los más reglamentarios asuntos, pero que ahora parecía frío y renuente a su tacto, y que encima le decía a Aioria que le agradaba su compañía...

_¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

¿En qué momento se habían invertido las cosas, y había terminado siendo él el que sobraba?

Porque aunque se negase a aceptarlo, Aioros no era nada tonto, y por mucho que le doliera lo admitía: estaba sucediendo _algo_ entre la persona que más amaba en el mundo y el único familiar que tenía... Entre sus dos personas más importantes en la vida, y que simplemente le habían apartado del juego.

Pero cómo? Por qué? Hubiese comprendido que sucediese con Shura; era simplemente normal que en algún momento se fastidiase de él y decidiera voltearse para ver a alguien más. Pero Aioria? No era él su hermano, el mismo que no había tolerado jamás a Capricornio y que iba por ahí rumiando injurias para su persona? No le había abiertamente declarado la guerra años atrás, y expresaba con desprecio lo mucho que le odiaba? No se había casi negado a recibirle en su casa cuando se lo había pedido de favor? Y ahora incluso le sonreía!

Lo que había sucedido antes...

Todo lo que Aioros había visto y oído en ese tiempo...

Lo hubiese tolerado, cierto, si supiese que en el fondo verdaderamente se había enamorado él también de Shura. Pero dado que eso resultaba imposible, y que Aioros había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo lo estaba haciendo para burlarse de él, las cosas no iban a quedarse como estaban.

Él no pensaba permitir que Aioria jugase de aquél modo con los sentimientos de Shura, y si en sus manos estaba el detener su macabra y cruenta diversión, podía de antemano tener por seguro que lo haría.

Después de todo le amaba... A ambos, y si permitía que aquello continuara, sabía que no sólo Shura, sino también Aioria iba a terminar lastimado (más física que psicológicamente).

Entonces sonrió a Shura, quien le veía con curiosidad, y una de sus manos le acarició suavemente el cabello.

A final de cuentas, él aún le pertenecía.

×

**Notas:** ¬¬ MALDITAS PC'S FORMATEADAS! MALDITOS VIRUS! ODIO QUE ME PASE ESO! LO ODIO! –golpea su PC muchas veces- Yo ya había terminado éste capítulo, y hasta había empezado el nueve, pero entonces a su grandísima majestad le dio la gana descomponerse, y todo se fue al carajo. Bueno... no está exactamente igual, pero creo que le da una idea... La verdad es que ya hasta se me olvidó lo que había puesto en el otro. Y como sea... Perdón por el error anterior (el capítulo que cargué aquí pero que iba en otro fanfic XD), y espero les haya gustado esto -.-... saludos, y feliz navidad!


End file.
